An Other Breaking Dawn
by Juh Beckett
Summary: Edward prometeu transformar Bella em vampira. Mas algo acontece e pode atrapalhar que essa promessa se cumpra tão cedo. Um "Breaking Dawn" diferente. Rate T por motivos de linguagem.
1. IMPORTANTE

_**IMPORTANTE**_

_**(Leiam por favor)**_

_Olá gente! Aqui quem fala é uma das autoras, Kagome Christopher! Primeiramente, essa é uma fic feita em parceria com uma amiga minha também fanática por Twilight, a Paulinha Potter, pra quem eu posto uma fic de Harry Potter muito legal! É nossa primeira fic em conjunto (mesmo sendo amigas/irmãs de longa data ^^) e a primeira de Twilight. Espero que gostem. Mas antes de ler peço que leiam essa nota para o entendimento da história._

_Bom, a informação mais importante é de que essa fic seria o Breaking Dawn de como eu e a Paulinha tínhamos imaginado. Porém é uma história completamente diferente. Não tem Edward depressivo, Volturis em manada e nem Nessie. O que tem nessa história é outro ponto de vista, uma história criada por nossas cabeças. Lembrando que contém __spoilers__ e quem não leu o livro provavelmente não entenderá._

_É __**MUITO IMPORTANTE**__ saber também, para entendimento da fic,que a história se passa após a lua de mel na Ilha Esme. Antes da fic a história é exatamente a mesma até a noite de núpcias e o Edward irritado por tê-la deixado com hematomas. NÃO houve descoberta de gravidez ultra-veloz e nem Edward tendo um ataque para fazer um aborto em Bella. Eles retornam para a casa dos Cullen após uma lua de mel tranqüila, pacífica e "normal" (na medida do possível, visto que Edward é um vampiro e a deixou com hematomas, mordeu um travesseiro e quebrou a cabeceira da cama, o que ESTÁ inclusa na fic)._

_Bom gente é isso. Obrigada pela paciência por ler essa parte. Nós íamos reescrever a Ilha Esme, mas não sei se seria interessante. Caso haja pedidos ficaremos felizes em escrevê-la. Por favor, não se esqueçam das reviews. Elas são muito importantes para o trabalho do escritor. Apenas com elas nós continuaremos a escrever. ^^_

_Agora é melhor parar de escrever para não aborrecer ninguém! Em caso de dúvidas é só mandar uma review que responderemos o mais breve possível ou por meio do seu perfil ou no final do próximo capítulo. Todo final de capítulo será destinado a respostas de dúvidas e agradecimentos em geral._

_Obrigada pra quem leu até o final e desculpem a falação! XD_

_Boa leitura! Espero que gostem! ^^_

_Kagome Christopher_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: Twilight e os personagens relativos não nos pertencem, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Nós apenas os pegamos emprestados para escrever a história a seguir que é de nossa autoria.**_

_**An Other Breaking Dawn**_

_Por: Kagome Christopher e Paulinha_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Faz um mês desde a nossa lua de mel na Ilha Esme. Tenho certeza que jamais irei esquecer o que aconteceu naqueles dias, mesmo quando eu me tornar uma... _vampira_ e a memória humana começar a falhar.

O toque íntimo de Edward, sua pele gelada em contraposição a minha, sua respiração e a minha descompassadas... Comecei a sentir meu rosto esquentar e eu sabia que estava completamente vermelha.

"Bom dia," ouvi sua voz de veludo sussurrar em meu ouvido, me causando arrepios. Fiquei mais vermelha ainda, se é que isso era possível, ao perceber que o que o fez ver que eu havia acordado foi a cor de meu rosto e as batidas aceleradas do meu coração. Como se soubesse (e eu tinha certeza que sabia mesmo sem poder ler minha mente) porque eu estava assim, Edward pousou seus lábios frios nos meus, me deixando tonta como sempre. "Respire Bella," me lembrou ele.

"Bom dia Edward," respondi fazendo o que ele havia mandado, respirando e inspirando devagar, tentando acalmar meu coração ainda frenético.

Voltamos da Ilha Esme havia uma semana e passamos pouco mais de três naquele lugar perfeito, claro que não tão perfeito quanto ELE. Edward ainda resistia quando o assunto era sexo, mas estava cada vez mais suscetível às minhas investidas. Ele agora conseguia se controlar muito bem e posso quase afirmar que agora era ele quem me provocava invés do contrário.

Me desvencilhei de seus braços e ele me olhou questionando. Eu entendi mesmo sem ele falar.

"Preciso de um minuto humano," esclareci enquanto me dirigia ao banheiro de nosso quarto segurando uma escova de dentes e algumas roupas limpas. "A não ser que queira me fazer companhia," provoquei com um sorrisinho malicioso. Ele então abriu aquele meio sorriso estonteante que fez minhas pernas cederem. Vi o chão do banheiro chegando perto de meu rosto, mas antes que este o tocasse senti mãos geladas ao redor de minha cintura me salvando de um possível machucado.

"Bella, Bella, Bella... o que é que vou fazer com você? Você me provoca e mal agüenta um sorriso!" Edward fingiu um tom de surpresa e reprovação, mas ainda sim sorria. Mostrei a língua para ele dando-lhe um beijo no rosto em seguida, sabendo pelas palavras dele que aquilo era um 'não' à minha provocação, e então fui ter o meu momento.

Escovei os dentes e tomei um banho morno e rápido para poder voltar aos seus braços. Coloquei meu jeans e a blusa azul que eu sabia ser a favorita de Edward. Alice provavelmente me mataria ao ver que eu não estava usando nenhuma das trezentas roupas que ela comprou pra mim alegando que agora que eu era uma Cullen tinha que me vestir apropriadamente, o que me deixou um pouco chateada... eu _gosto_ das minhas roupas! Saí do banheiro e o encontrei de pé ao lado de nossa cama _king-size_ com os braços esticados em minha direção. Aquele meio sorriso continuava lá. Corri para seus braços dando-lhe um beijo, que ele cortou rapidamente. O olhei fazendo bico. Não era justo, eu queria mais.

Passei os braços por trás de sua nuca e comecei a lhe dar beijinhos no pescoço. Ele, então, novamente cortou minhas investidas me afastando gentilmente pela cintura. Fiquei irritada. Porque ele estava tão hesitante? Fechei uma carranca e cruzei os braços no peito, o encarando. Ele me encarou de volta, no fundo dos meus olhos, me deixando completamente tonta, o que me amoleceu completamente. Que droga, não consigo ficar brava com ele por muito tempo!

"Hora do café da manhã dos humanos," anunciou ele, ainda sorrindo, e me deu um beijo rápido. Suspirei pronta para protestar, mas resolvi ficar quieta e desci as escadas com ele até a cozinha sem reclamar.

Me sentei à mesa enquanto esperava o meu café-da-manhã, que Edward fazia _questão_ de preparar desde que nos casamos. Foi então que me toquei de uma coisa que até o momento não havia pensado. "Que dia é hoje, Edward?". Ele mexia os ovos em uma panela e parou por três segundos e logo depois voltou a mexer sem me dar uma resposta, mas foi tempo suficiente para eu saber que algo estava errado. "Edward?" repeti agora mais séria. Ele se virou para me encarar e nesse momento Alice apareceu na cozinha, radiante como sempre.

"Bella! Como foi sua noite?" sua voz angelical tocou minhas orelhas e eu rompi o contato visual que havia se formado entre eu e Edward.

"Tudo bem Alice, obrigada," respondi. Em minha voz ainda havia um vestígio de inquietação.

"Você parece ter superado então." Falou mais animada do que o normal. Não entendi o que ela queria dizer com isso, mas não precisei pedir que continuasse, ela fez isso por ela mesma. "Já que é assim, parab..." ela parou de repente, no meio da frase, e olhou pra Edward, que estava com uma cara completamente séria a encarando. Em seu olhar havia reprovação. Eu sabia que estavam tendo uma conversa silenciosa mas aquilo estava me matando. Foi quando parei pra pensar no que Alice estava prestes a me dizer. Juntei o começo da palavra interrompida com minha pergunta a Edward sobre a data de hoje. Foi então que eu percebi o porquê de ele estar tão receoso desde que acordei.

"NÃO!" ambos olhavam para mim agora. Imediatamente Edward estava ao meu lado e Alice desligava o fogão e me encarava, em seu rosto parecia existir um sentimento de culpa. "Ah não! Hoje é meu aniversário... agora tenho 19 anos, sou mais velha que o Edward _dois_ anos!" e então comecei a chorar. Era tão estúpido chorar por isso. Mas as lágrimas apenas vieram e não pude fazer nada para impedi-las.

"Bella, não fique assim," Edward tentava me confortar, me puxando junto a seu peito e me abraçando, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. "Na prática eu sou 80 anos mais velho do que você. E isso não nos impediu certo?" Eu já ia usar minha desculpa usual de que eu estava mudando e que iria ficar velha e ele teria 17 anos para sempre, mas ele não me deixou começar a falar. Antes disso ele prosseguiu falando o que eu já sabia. "Além disso, na nossa lua de mel você não disse que não se importava de ficar por mais um tempo como humana? Que ia fazer uma faculdade?"

"Sim, eu falei, mas... mas... eu não sei o que está acontecendo Edward, desculpe eu estar agindo assim." Eu já não tinha mais coerência e tampouco conseguia parar de chorar, ao contrário, os soluços continuavam. "Eu estava pensando e... e acho que quero me tornar uma vampira logo, ser uma de vocês! Não tem mais porque adiar isso, não quero ficar com aparência mais velha do que você, imagina o que vão pensar. Que sou sua irmã mais velha ou algo assim. Além disso, quando eu deixar de ser perigosa para os humanos eu posso fazer uma faculdade." Eu falava em disparada igual ao Edward quando estava ansioso. Isso me ajudava a controlar a minha voz e a reprimir os soluços. "Edward, por favor, por favor, me transforme agora! Por favor..." minha voz agora começava a diminuir e eu tenho certeza que se ele não fosse um vampiro e não tivesse uma audição superior a humana, não teria ouvido meu último 'por favor'. Eu sabia que minhas suplicas surtiam efeito nele.

Edward e Alice me encaravam assustados. Nunca tive uma reação como essa antes. Até eu estava me estranhando. Tudo saiu tão natural, eu nem sequer havia pensado nas palavras que disse. Mas era verdade, afinal de contas eu só havia falado em passar mais um tempo como humana por ter medo da dor, medo de ferir alguém, de ferir Charlie. O nervosismo correu por minha espinha novamente. Mas o pensamento de que Jasper, com grande experiência em recém nascidos, estaria ao meu lado me ajudando, assim como Edward e todos os Cullen me fez relaxar.

Os dois a minha frente ainda me encaravam, estranhando minhas rápidas mudanças de humor e as expressões que passavam pelo meu rosto enquanto eu pensava. Eu então relaxei e parei de chorar. Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, limpando as lágrimas que começavam a secar, seus olhos muito sérios. Fiquei com medo de sua reação ao meu pedido desesperado de me tornar uma deles. Mas ao contrário da ira que eu esperava, ele me olhava com ternura.

"Bella, é isso mesmo que você quer?" sua voz aveludada agora era baixa, porém firme. Acenti com a cabeça, nunca deixando de olhar em seus olhos para ele poder perceber a certeza que ardia em mim. "Amanhã então," ele completou.

Novamente senti a umidade em meus olhos. Agora eu estava começando a ficar irritada comigo mesma. Eu estava agindo feito uma criança mimada que não tem o brinquedo que quer, na hora que quer. Engoli o choro sem deixar cair uma lágrima de meus olhos. Quando tive certeza que minha voz estava estável, fiz a pergunta que queria saltar de minha língua. "Por quê? Você me prometeu que..." não pude concluir a frase pois Edward me cortou.

"Sei o que prometi e vou cumprir com minha palavra Bella." Edward parecia um pouco agitado agora. "Amanhã é sexta-feira. Carlisle volta do trabalho no fim da tarde e poderá passar o fim de semana inteiro aqui te monitorando. Já te avisei que esse é um processo muito doloroso. Quero que Carlisle esteja aqui para que tudo saia certo e... para ter certeza que _eu_ não farei nada de errado." Ele então desviou seus olhos dos meus. Seu rosto demonstrava tristeza, não sei ao certo se era por me fazer passar dor ou pela falta de confiança em si mesmo. Peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e aproximei meu rosto do dele, encostando meus lábios nos dele por apenas um instante.

"Eu _confio_ em você e sei que é capaz." Eu o encarava séria. Ele sorriu para mim, um sorriso fraco, mas ainda sim era um sorriso. Eu sorri de volta e então o abracei. "Obrigada Edward, muito obrigada. Desculpa por você ter que fazer isso." Edward abraçou minha cintura apoiando o queixo em minha cabeça.

"Obrigado. E não se desculpe, eu te prometi certo? Vamos ficar juntos para sempre," e deu um beijo em minha testa.

"Isso parece completamente bem para mim. Para todo o sempre," e então nos beijamos, dessa vez um beijo longo e quente. Só paramos para que eu pudesse respirar. Foi então que olhei para o lado, me esqueci totalmente de Alice, mas ela já não estava mais lá. Ficamos ali abraçados em silêncio por um bom tempo, não sei dizer ao certo quanto tempo se passou: se foram horas ou minutos. Para mim estava ótimo ficar ali em seus braços.

"Tenho que falar com Carlisle antes de ele ir ao trabalho hoje," Edward quebrou nosso silêncio. Concordei com a cabeça, eu sabia que falar com a figura paterna faria Edward se sentir mais confiante. Me deu um último beijo na testa e foi procurá-lo.

Tudo aquilo havia me deixado com fome. Fui até a panela que Edward estava fazendo os ovos mexidos e coloquei o conteúdo em um prato. Apanhei um garfo e terminei de comer em um minuto. Lavei a louça e fui para a sala, onde Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper estavam sentados jogando videogame.

Alice me deu uma piscadela assim que entrei na sala, abrindo um sorriso imenso para mim. Jasper foi indiferente, apenas me cumprimentou com a cabeça. Emmett começou a rir, mas isso eu já esperava dele.

"Boa jogada, maninha," começou ele com tom de orgulho e logo havia largado o joystick e foi para meu lado colocar a mão sobre meu ombro. "bem vinda ao clube, devo dizer? Ou bem vinda ao covil dos vampiros?" ele ria muito alto de sua própria piada sem graça e todos o olhavam com desaprovação. "To brincando Bella, to brincando! Mas e aí? Posso te dar os parabéns ou você vai ter outro ataque?"

Fiquei completamente vermelha. É lógico que eles ouviram tudo, afinal estou numa casa de vampiros. Mesmo assim me envergonhei de minha atitude e ele riu novamente, dessa vez de minha cara envergonhada. "Obrigada," foi tudo o que eu pude dizer.

A última que vi foi ela, a garota mais linda que possa existir. Eu estava apavorada com a reação dela. Logo agora que estávamos começando a nos dar bem, após nossa conversa meses antes, eu resolvo virar vampira. Entretanto a loira me olhou e disse um alto "Parabéns Bella," o qual agradeci prontamente.

Edward logo retornou e sorriu para mim, o que foi um alívio, já que ele parecia mais confiante novamente. Odeio quando ele se oprime desse jeito. Minha barriga então roncou e todos os vampiros presentes começaram a rir de mim. Fiquei sem graça e Edward me arrastou de volta para a cozinha.

"Já comi os ovos," anunciei para ele, ainda sem graça. "Mas quando fico nervosa tenho fome," admiti. Ele apenas sorriu e preparou algumas panquecas para mim. As panquecas mais gostosas que já comi em toda a minha vida. Como pode um vampiro que nem ao menos pode experimentar a comida para ver se está boa, cozinhar algo tão delicioso? Mas não me importei com isso, apenas comi tudo sem deixar nenhum vestígio no prato.

"Falei com Carlisle. Ele disse que não será problema, ele estará aqui caso você precise dele," Edward anunciou, enquanto eu lavava meu prato. Eu sorri. Ele então sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente de um lado ao outro como se não acreditasse em alguma coisa. O olhei indagando e ele prontamente respondeu.

"Não se assuste, Alice vai pular na cozinha com um vestido em 3 segundos," logo que ele terminou de falar olhei em direção à porta da cozinha e lá estava ela, toda empolgada segurando um vestido lindo, azul marinho e me arrastando com ela. Edward apenas riu enquanto Alice me carregava ao quarto dela.

"O que houve Alice, que vestido é esse e pra que a pressa?" perguntei tudo de uma vez, eu estava completamente perdida. Ela me olhou radiante.

"Vamos fazer uma festa de aniversário para você! E nem tente dizer que não porque se esse é seu último aniversário, tem que fazê-lo especial! Por favor, não me tire esse divertimento," eu revirei meus olhos, mas não protestei. O que ela dizia era verdade. Nunca gostei de festas, presentes e nem de nada relacionado ao meu aniversário, mas dessa vez era uma situação diferente e eu até gostei da idéia. Era como uma 'festa de despedida' aos dias humanos. Apenas sorri para Alice que ficou ainda mais empolgada ao ver minha aceitação rápida. "Esse vestido vai ficar _perfeito_ em você Bella!"

"Realmente o achei muito bonito Alice, e olha que para _eu_ reparar em alguma coisa é difícil. Onde você o comprou?" ela me olhou de canto de olho.

"Estava em seu closet. Eu tinha certeza que você não tinha nem reparado nas roupas que te comprei, mas tudo bem, agora é a hora," ela não pareceu nem um pouco chateada por eu não ter me interessado pelas roupas que ela comprou pra mim. Acho que ela já me conhece bem o suficiente para saber que eu sou desse jeito e não ligo para essas coisas. Ela me arrastou para o banheiro dela e eu sabia que esse seria o momento 'Barbie Humana' da Alice.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer:**____**Twilight e os personagens relativos não nos pertencem, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Nós apenas os pegamos emprestados para escrever a história a seguir que é de nossa autoria.**_

_**An Other Breaking Dawn**_

_Por Kagome Christopher e Paulinha Potter_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Olhei aborrecida para o espelho que ficava na porta do armário do closet de Alice, ao qual ela me empurrava animadamente, para ver a sua nova "obra de arte": eu. Me assustei. Fazia tempo que não me via tão bem arrumada daquela forma. O Vestido Azul Marinho caiu perfeitamente em meu corpo. Ele batia um pouco acima dos joelhos, não era tão rodado e seu tecido ficava justo em meu tronco moldando minha cintura. Era estranho me olhar no espelho e ver algo que me agradasse, mas pela primeira vez eu me senti uma verdadeira Cullen. Não é que eu já não me sentisse antes, mas todos eles eram tão lindos que era impossível competir e nesse momento, mesmo a contragosto, porém feliz, tenho que admitir: eu estava bem.

Esses pensamentos me trouxeram uma alegria tão grande, que os meus olhos começaram a ficar marejados, e a minha garganta a apertar.

"Porque está chorando Bella?" uma doce voz, que mais parecia suaves sininhos, me desconcentrou. Me virei para encarar minha pequena irmã que me olhava interrogatoriamente. Chorando? É, eu estava chorando... de novo. Fiquei tão distraída com os meus pensamentos que nem ao menos senti as lágrimas escorregarem pelas minhas bochechas.

"Está tudo bem Alice, não se preocupe. Porque está me olhando assim?" em seu rosto estava estampado o mesmo olhar de quando ela percebeu que não podia ver o futuro de Jacob.

"Não... Não é nada. Vamos, todos já nos esperam lá em baixo." Mesmo estranhando preferi não insistir, eu sabia que contra Alice eu não poderia competir. Ela então me puxou para fora do seu quarto.

Logo que chegamos ao topo da escada eu já podia ver todos. Edward trajava uma calça social preta, com sapatos sociais de mesma cor. Sua camisa era branca, lisa, com os dois primeiros botões abertos. Não usava paletó ou gravata, mas mesmo assim estava muito lindo, claro que ele sempre foi lindo, mas tinha alguma coisa que o deixava ainda mais lindo, se é que isso fosse possível.

"O que está acontecendo Alice?" Perguntei, quando chegamos ao pé da escada.

"Você e Edward vão dar uma saidinha para que você almoce enquanto eu preparo uma surpresa aqui." Sua expressão me fez perceber que essa "surpresa" seria realmente grande, e ia envolver um tema que eu realmente detestava: Danças. Esse pensamento me provocou um espasmo involuntário que não passou despercebido aos olhos atentos de meu marido.

"Não se preocupe..." Ouvi a voz de Edward no meu ouvido. "Não sairei do seu lado nem por um minuto. Vai ficar tudo bem." Concordei com a cabeça, me apoiei em seu corpo, que estava atrás do meu, e fechei os olhos.

"Não exagere muito na festa OK Alice?" minha voz saiu mais como uma súplica do que como um pedido. Senti algo duro e gelado bater contra o meu peito e me apertar de uma forma tão intensa que me fez perder o ar.

"Obrigada Bella! Pode apostar que você não vai se arrepender!" Ouvi Alice falando. Edward encostou em suas pequenas mãos, como um aviso para que ela as retirasse do meu corpo.

"Assim você vai sufocá-la Alice." Ele a alertou.

"Ops... Desculpe." Ela se soltou rapidamente de mim e me dando um beijinho na bochecha nos empurrou para fora. "Agora vão! Eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer."

Dei uma risada engraçada ao me ver do lado de fora da casa e a porta fechada atrás de nós. Edward segurou minha mão e me conduziu até o carro, que estava estacionado pouco a frente. Como o bom cavalheiro de sempre ele abriu a porta do passageiro e me ajudou a sentar, se sentando no banco do motorista logo depois, antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber que ele havia saído do meu lado.

"Então... Aonde vamos?" Perguntei a ele, enquanto ouvia o barulho do carro ligando.

"Um lugar novo na cidade." Disse ele, olhando para mim, o que me fez ficar um pouco temerosa, uma vez que ele já estava na estrada e dirigia na velocidade insana de sempre.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chegamos a um restaurante perto da loja dos Newton, onde eu costumava trabalhar até antes de meu casamento com Edward. O restaurante era pequeno, mas muito aconchegante. Tinha um toque familiar misturado a um pouco de romantismo. Algumas pinturas penduradas na parede deixavam o lugar com um aspecto mais alegre. O lugar ainda não estava muito cheio. O horário de pico do almoço seria apenas dali à uma hora, mas já havia um número considerável de pessoas, mesmo o restaurante sendo novo. Realmente a comida devia ser muito boa.

Eu olhava a minha volta enquanto Edward e eu éramos conduzidos a uma mesa, um pouco isolada das restantes, o que eu agradeci mentalmente porque, além de eu e Edward podermos ficar em paz a sós, ficaríamos longe dos olhares curiosos das pessoas que, agora, nos acompanhavam com os olhos. Eu já não sabia se era pelo fato de sermos dois adolescentes usando alianças de casamento, ou se era por estarmos usando roupas de festa em plena luz do dia em um restaurante. Mas o que eu desconfiava, e pela cara incomodada de Edward imaginei ser a resposta certa, era pela beleza estonteante de meu marido. Essa idéia me deixou irritada, como sempre. Mas agora eu estava consideravelmente mais. Se Jasper estivesse ali agora, com certeza eu o estaria levando a loucura com esses sentimentos. Imagino que deve ser por eu estar casada. Mas não é esse o maior problema, mas sim as pessoas _saberem _que estamos casados e mesmo assim continuarem a olhar.

Fechei a cara e Edward riu baixinho. A garçonete nos mostrou nossa mesa e nos sentamos. Porém, invés de se retirar enquanto escolhíamos, ou melhor, _eu _escolhia o que pedir, ela ficou ali parada ao lado da mesa, encarando Edward com a boca aberta. Virei os olhos. Eu já esperava isso, porque isso _sempre _acontece, tanto que já estava ficando enjoativo assistir isso de novo e de novo.

Pedi uma Coca-Cola e um prato de strogonoff de carne com fritas, que eu adorava e há muito tempo não comia. Edward apenas pediu uma Coca-Cola, que eu sabia ser para mim, uma consumidora frenética do refrigerante. A cafeína sempre me ajudava a me manter ativa e com o cérebro funcionando.

A comida chegou e a garçonete colocou o prato à minha frente, sem nem ao menos olhar para mim, nunca desviando o olhar do rosto de Edward. Quando os olhos da garçonete desceram para o peitoril definido de Edward e depois para seus braços... Isso realmente me tirou do sério. Eu estava gastando toda a cafeína que a Coca-Cola me proporcionou para me segurar no lugar e não voar em cima da mulher, causando uma bagunça no restaurante.

Fechei minhas mãos com força. Edward deu seu meio sorriso estonteante para mim, que me acalmou na hora. Olhei com o canto do olho para a garçonete que estava completamente sem fôlego, mesmo o sorriso não sendo para ela. Edward, então, entrelaçou seus dedos da mão esquerda nos da minha, virando as nossas mãos ligeiramente em direção à garçonete. Eu não entendi na hora, mas ele me deu uma piscadela e sorriu. Olhei para a garçonete, que pela primeira vez estava me encarando. Em seu rosto estava uma raiva aparentemente grande. Desviei meus olhos dos dela para olhar para os traços perfeitos que contornavam o rosto pálido a minha frente.

"O que foi tudo isso?" perguntei assim que a garçonete se retirou.

"Resumindo, ela estava se perguntando se estávamos juntos. Quando ela me viu sorrir para você ela pensou que éramos apenas namorados." Ele me explicou, mas ainda faltavam informações, só aquilo não condizia com suas atitudes. Eu olhei torto para ele e ele entendeu isso como um sinal para que continuasse. "Ela achava que não iríamos durar muito, sabe... nosso relacionamento. Ela estava pensando o que poderia fazer para que terminássemos para poder ficar comigo." Meu rosto se fechou em uma careta. Eu fiquei furiosa. Eu sabia que não fazia sentido algum uma pessoa como _eu_ estar com um deus como _ele, _mas mesmo assim, tentar nos separar? Ela nem ao menos o conhece, e nem a mim. Edward pousou sua mão direita na minha com a intenção de me acalmar. Eu o olhei esperando que continuasse. "Foi então que resolvi mostrar pra ela que não importa o que ela faça, não há nada nesse mundo e nem em lugar algum que vá me separar de você. Então segurei sua mão esquerda na minha para que ela entendesse. Ela viu nossas alianças de casamento e entendeu." Ele terminou essa última parte sorrindo.

Uma onda de felicidade me invadiu e eu sorri de volta. Comi meu strogonoff, que já estava ficando frio. Logo que terminei Edward pagou o restaurante e voltamos ao seu Volvo. Ele olhou no relógio do painel fazendo uma careta. "Ainda é cedo, não podemos voltar para casa ou Alice nos matará."

Dei uma risada imaginando a cena se chegássemos à casa dos Cullen, agora minha também, e Alice não tivesse terminado os preparativos. Pensei por um momento e decidi o que queria fazer. Visitar uma pessoa, a qual eu já estava sentindo saudades.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chegamos à casa de meu pai em poucos minutos. O almoço com Edward fora perfeito! Mesmo essa garçonete louca me tirando do sério. Mas Edward sempre me faz sentir especial.

Quando me aproximei da porta, Charlie nos esperava lá. Fiquei feliz em poder vê-lo pela última vez antes de me tornar uma ameaça. Eu o abracei forte, enquanto ele me pegava pela cintura.

"Senti sua falta Bells." Ele falou me abraçando mais forte. Charlie me apertava com tanta posse e saudade que ficou meio difícil de respirar. Nós nunca fomos de demonstrar sentimentos um para o outro, mas eu não consegui me conter.

"Também senti sua falta pai." Falei forçando o aperto.

"Venha." Disse ele, depois de se afastar. "Vamos entrar e comer algo."

"Err... Eu já almocei pai." Disse a ele, um pouco sem graça. "Mas te faço companhia." Percebi que ele deu um meio sorriso estranho e envergonhado. Escutei Edward rindo alto atrás de mim, e nós dois paramos para olhá-lo.

"AH! Entendi!" Eu disse, depois de encarar Edward, e voltando minha atenção ao meu pai que me olhava questionando. "Você quer que eu faça o almoço pai?" perguntei, vendo ele corar.

"Eu adoraria Bella." E eu ri com sua expressão sem graça.

Entramos em casa e preparei o almoço enquanto Charlie e Edward conversavam na sala. Meu pai e meu marido agora estavam começando a se dar bem. Charlie, aos poucos, voltou a ver Edward com bons olhos e entender que ele é uma ótima pessoa. Além do mais, ele tinha a obrigação de se acostumar com Edward, afinal ele agora é marido da filha dele, ou seja, eu. Enquanto cozinhava, pensava na minha vida, em como tudo começou. É estranho como o tempo passa rápido. Parece que foi ontem que vi Edward pela primeira vez, sentado em uma das mesas do refeitório da escola com sua família. Agora, aqui estou eu, quem diria casada com ele!

Arrumei a mesa e coloquei o macarrão com os molhos e a salada sobre ela, chamando Charlie. Enquanto ele almoçava, eu e Edward ficamos sentados a mesa lhe fazendo companhia.

Meu pai ficou muito agradecido por eu ter feito o almoço hoje. Já fazia um tempo que ele não comia minha comida, mas eu já não me preocupava mais se ele estava se alimentando direito ou não, eu sabia que Sue estava cuidando dele por mim. Depois que ele terminou, fomos todos para a sala conversar um pouco. Edward contou que Alice esta tramando alguma coisa para o meu aniversário, e pediu a Charlie para se juntar a nós nessa "festa misteriosa". Mesmo não gostando de festas ele concordou rapidamente. Acho que pelo fato de ser meu aniversário. Desde que saí da casa de Charlie ele vem fazendo minhas vontades e aceitando qualquer coisa, mas entendo o lado dele.

Quando ficou pronto, Charlie trancou toda a casa e saiu conosco. Edward conseguiu convencê-lo de que era melhor ir conosco no Volvo prata que estava estacionado em frente a casa, onde eu costumava deixar minha caminhonete, antes dela pifar _misteriosamente_. Dessa vez, Edward dirigiu com calma, como um humano normal, para não assustar Charlie, o que agradeci mentalmente.

Chegando a casa, tudo estava estranhamente quieto e apagado. Não sei o porque de todo o mistério, afinal isso não seria considerado uma festa surpresa, seria? Que festa "surpresa" é surpresa quando a surpreendida já sabe?

Edward abriu a porta da frente para eu poder entrar, Charlie nos acompanhava logo atrás. Andei lentamente até a sala, sozinha, para acender a luz, já que estava tudo muito escuro para os olhos humanos enxergarem. Quando acendi a luz, meu coração quase saiu da minha boca.

"SURPRESA!"

Eu estava revendo a minha festa de formatura! Estavam todos lá! Inclusive... Inclusive minha mãe! Minha mãe estava na frente de todos, segurando um pequeno embrulho nas mãos, e rindo ate não poder mais. Eu corri e me agarrei a ela, quase a derrubando.

"Mãe!! Que saudade!" E pela milésima vez nesse dia, comecei a chorar. Só que de felicidade. Uma felicidade tão grande por poder vê-la de novo. Por poder abraçá-la sem machucá-la, provavelmente pela última vez.

"Parabéns minha menininha! Olha só pra você! Dezenove anos e já casada! Minha menininha cresceu tão rápido, meu Deus!" Disse ela, me soltando e oferecendo o presente. Recebi o presente sem protesto, o que não é usual de minha parte, e o abri com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Tenho certeza que Edward estava pensando em aproveitar esse momento para me dar alguma coisa, já que parecia que eu não iria recusar nada.

Quando abri a caixinha, me surpreendi. Era a jóia mais antiga que tinha na família, que passava de geração para geração feminina. Era um colar, com corrente de prata e um pingente de diamante em forma de estrela. Nunca vi minha mãe sem esse colar no pescoço. Eu olhei pra ela. Ela também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e, acenando com a cabeça, me ajudou a colocar o colar, que pareceu brilhar no meu pescoço. Voltei minha atenção para minha mãe novamente, e a abracei novamente.

"Obrigada mãe! " exclamei sorrindo para ela, segurando com a mão direita o pingente do colar.

Apenas quando ouvi suspiros vindos de trás de nós foi que passei a olhar os convidados. Numa olhada rápida, sem querer, passei meus olhos por uma pessoa em especial. Ali estava ele, atrás de todo mundo, a última pessoa que eu imaginava encontrar. Pensei que ele não iria querer me ver. Jacob estava sumido desde o incidente no meu casamento, quando eu, com uma língua comprida demais, deixei escapar que eu e Edward teríamos uma lua de mel normal antes de eu ser transformada em imortal.

Jake e Seth estavam encostados na parede. Percebi Seth acenar pra mim, também com um embrulho nas mãos. É, agora que eu aceitei o presente da minha mãe, vou precisar aceitar mais umas centenas deles.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_N.A.: oi gente, tudo bem? Espero que estejam gostando da fic! ^-^ Pesquisar, escrever e reescrever ta sendo uma loucura, mas ao mesmo tempo estamos adorando e nos divertindo. Espero que também estejam curtindo! _

_Gostaríamos de agradecer a todos os que estão acompanhando a fic, a adicionando aos favoritos e as reviews que recebemos (muitíssimo obrigada a _**Marcia B. S.** _e a_ **jessica cullen15**_)__. Porém, recebemos poucas reviews, o que nos faz pensar que não estão gostando. - Por favor gente, deixem seus comentários, sugestões e opiniões. É fundamental as escritoras. É só clicar no botão que aparece ao fim da fic. Obrigada a todos! ^-^_

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! ^-^_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** Twilight e os personagens relativos não nos pertencem, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Nós apenas os pegamos emprestados para escrever a história a seguir que é de nossa autoria.**_

_**An Other Breaking Dawn**_

_Por Kagome Christopher e Paulinha Potter_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Estava sendo difícil, mas eu estava fazendo o possível para sorrir como se fosse o melhor dia do ano. A casa estava toda decorada de diversas cores. Pedaços de tecidos estavam espalhados pelo teto, pendurados em volta de um belo globo de discoteca, e pelas paredes, grudados de uma forma desorganizada, mas ao mesmo tempo, charmosa. Flores e velas davam um toque especial às luzes que piscavam do pedestal ao lado do DJ, que estava em um pequeno palco no canto da sala, tocando musicas eletrônicas para as pessoas que ali estavam dançarem. Não havia mesas espalhadas, somente uma enorme encostada à parede, próxima a cozinha. Pessoas entravam e saiam da cozinha, trazendo bandejas e bebidas para repor o que estava vazio. Era óbvio que quem havia feito todo o trabalho era Alice. Não era necessário que ninguém perguntasse. Ninguém sabia dar uma festa como minha pequena irmã.

Comecei a receber meus presentes. Um por um, fui abrindo e agradecendo, completamente sem jeito. Percebi que os Cullen decidiram me entregar em um momento mais reservado. Minha família sabia que eu odiava profundamente receber presentes. Ainda mais quando eles gastavam uma fortuna no que chamavam de "apenas uma lembrancinha". Depois de cumprimentos extremamente cansativos, Jacob e Seth se aproximaram. Seth caminhou até mim completamente tranqüilo, já Jacob demonstrava certo receio, como se eu fosse atacá-lo a qualquer momento. O lobo mais novo me deu um forte abraço, chegando o ponto de meus pés deixarem de tocar o chão, um beijo na bochecha e me entregou o pacotinho, que ficava minúsculo em suas mãos enormes. O abri e encontrei um lindo cachecol tricotado a mão, provavelmente por Sue, sua mãe. Quando Seth se afastou, fiquei sem jeito na frente de Jacob, que também parecia sentir o mesmo. Desde que ele havia comparecido ao meu casamento e descoberto que eu e Edward teríamos uma lua de mel "normal" como um casal humano, não nos falávamos. Jacob se afastou e ninguém mais tinha notícias dele. Há pouco tempo ele retornou para a reserva em La Push. Fiquei surpresa ao vê-lo em minha festa e isso me fez pensar se ele estaria ali para realmente me dar os parabéns ou se era para ter certeza que eu ainda continuava viva.

Ignorando os conflitos passados, ele me deu um abraço rápido e, sem graça, me entregou um pacotinho ainda menor que o de Seth. Fiquei surpresa quando abri. Ele tinha entalhado um novo pingente pra mim, mas estava em uma corrente dessa vez. O que vi no pingente me deixou ainda mais surpresa. Ele havia entalhado um coração, com as imagens de um lobo e de um cordeiro de cada lado! No mesmo instante me lembrei de umas das frases que Edward me disse na nossa clareira, '_Então o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro. _' Tenho certeza de que quando Edward vir isso, o que não vai ser difícil, já que Jacob já pegava o cordão das minhas mãos e colocava em meu pescoço junto ao colar que minha mãe me dera, iria ficar uma pilha de nervos, e provavelmente o expulsaria daqui sem se preocupar com a quantidade de humanos em volta.

Para meu costumeiro azar, percebi Edward se aproximar por trás de Jake, assim que meu amigo havia terminado de colocar o presente em meu pescoço. Rapidamente coloquei o pingente para dentro da minha blusa, mas meu ato não passou despercebido aos olhos do meu marido. São em situações como essa que eu agradeço por Edward não poder ler minha mente e assim não saber o que se passa nela. Porém Jake não tinha a mesma sorte e Edward podia ler claramente seus pensamentos e assim saber o presente que eu tinha acabado de receber. Edward passou por Jake e parou a minha frente, retirando a corrente de dentro da minha blusa, a olhando com cuidado, virando e desvirando, analisando a mensagem que possuía. Claro que ele já tinha entendido, mas parecia que estava procurando um bom motivo para não espancar Jacob nesse exato momento.

Edward me olhou com o canto dos olhos, fazendo uma expressão estranha com seu rosto perfeito. Dei de ombros enquanto suspirava, tentando dar a entender que não era minha culpa. Sem esperar mais nada, Edward virou bruscamente para Jake, o segurando pela gola da camisa. No exato momento em que os dois iam começar uma briga, as atenções foram desviadas para o centro da pista, onde todos podiam ver Mike em cima de uma cadeira, iniciando um _strip-tease_, já com a camisa fora do corpo. Para o meu alivio (ou não), pude sair do meio da briga estúpida entre Edward e Jake e tentar fazer Mike ter um pouco de juízo. Ao chegar perto dele, pude perceber pelo cheiro que ele estava completamente bêbado. Tentei fazê-lo descer, mas ele se recusava. Como último recurso, peguei em sua mão e o puxei, fazendo com que ele caísse de pé ao meu lado.

"Mike, pare com isso." Peguei a camisa de sua mão e tentei fazê-lo colocá-la novamente. "Vamos, se acalme. Vamos tomar uma água e um ar fresco." Eu disse, tentando puxá-lo para fora. Ele resistiu aos meus puxões e ao me virar para lhe dar mais uma bronca, ele me segurou pela cintura e me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo. Com o susto não tive tempo de me soltar, e ainda me segurando, continuou falando coisas sem nexo.

"Essa..." Começou, apontando para mim. "É a minha mulher! Perfeita, linda... eu a amo demais!" Depois disso tudo passou como um flash. Mike segurou meu rosto com toda sua força e me beijou! Me beijou na frente de todos! Da minha família, dos meus amigos, e... Meu Deus, na frente de Edward! Tentei me afastar, mas ele estava me segurando forte demais. Edward, com imensa facilidade, separou Mike de mim, o empurrando com mais força que o necessário, fazendo-o cair e escorregar por metade da sala, obrigando as pessoas a se desviar. Mike apenas parou ao dar de encontro a janela do outro lado da sala, desmaiando logo em seguida, não sei se por causa do impacto ou pelo álcool no organismo. Jacob entrou na minha frente, esperando que Mike se levantasse a qualquer instante para me atacar novamente. Por um lado fiquei feliz por que a briga dos dois havia parado. Por outro fiquei completamente assustada, pois era um vampiro e um lobisomem contra um humano bêbado! Com esse pensamento, percebi o que ia vir depois, e me enfiei na frente de Jake e Edward, bloqueando o caminho até onde Mike estava desacordado. Jake me olhou indignado, e Edward me ignorou completamente, encarando Mike por cima da minha cabeça. Pude ver Edward começando a ficar descontrolado, e passar por mim com muita facilidade.

"Edward! Pelo amor de Deus, pare com isso!" Eu dizia pra ele, mas ele parecia simplesmente não me ouvir, desviando de mim com facilidade. Voltei para frente dele, o segurando pelos braços. "Edward! Deixa disso!"

"Como assim deixa disso Bella? Você não viu o que ele fez? Ou simplesmente gostou da iniciativa dele?" Eu não estava acreditando. O modo que ele estava falando comigo...

"O que você está insinuando? O que pensa que sou? É claro que eu não gostei! Mas ele está bêbado Edward! Por favor, deixa isso pra lá." Mas ele simplesmente me ignorou novamente, passando por mim e chegando perto de Mike.

Sem mais nenhuma idéia para segurá-lo, voltei a ficar a sua frente, agarrei seu pescoço e o beijei. Depois de um leve susto, ele pareceu voltar a si e me segurou pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo, o deixando cada vez mais quente. Quando nos separamos novamente, percebi que Alice já tinha levado Mike para fora da casa, e Jake havia desaparecido.

"Está mais calmo agora?" Perguntei a Edward.

Sem dizer nada, ele cheirou o ar e me beijou novamente, sorrindo logo após.

"Agora que os dois já saíram, sim." respondeu me retirando do meio da multidão enquanto Jasper se encarregava de acalmar o ambiente, que ficou pesado com os últimos acontecimentos.

Passando esse momento, o resto da festa foi tranqüila e barulhenta. Na hora dos parabéns, Alice aparecer com um bolo enorme, branco e amarelo. Ela me fez ficar sozinha atrás da mesa enquanto todos cantavam parabéns olhando pra minha cara. Odeio isso. Edward percebeu que eu estava me sentindo desconfortável e foi ao meu lado, me abraçando.

Quando já era mais de duas da manha, as pessoas já tinham ido embora. Só restaram meu pai, minha mãe e Phil.

"Onde vocês vão passar a noite Mãe?" perguntei, segurando sua mão.

"Seu pai nos convidou para ficarmos no seu antigo quarto. Ele colocou um colchão no chão para que Phil possa dormir, enquanto eu durmo na sua cama." Ela me respondeu, acariciando meu rosto. "Você está tão linda filha, mas também muito misteriosa. Está com um brilho diferente no olhar. Tem alguma coisa pra me contar?"

Fiquei olhando pra ela por um tempo. É claro que eu estava diferente. Os meus dias como humana estavam contados. Amanhã eu não serei mais uma pessoa segura. Bem, eu nem se quer serei uma humana. É estranho pensar isso olhando nos olhos da minha mãe. Ela sempre dizia que eu sou um livro aberto, alguém muito fácil de ser lido. Interpretando meu silêncio, entrou na conclusão de que era algo que ela não poderia saber e então me abraçou com força.

"Cuide-se minha menininha. Tome muito cuidado com as suas ações. Elas podem acabar prejudicando pessoas que você ama, ou que vai amar no futuro." Essa frase não fez muito sentido pra mim. É como se ela soubesse de alguma coisa que eu não sei, mas mesmo assim, eu correspondi seu abraço.

"Pode deixar mãe. Eu vou me cuidar." Eu disse, vendo ela se afastar e ir de encontro ao carro de Edward, que iria levá-los para a casa do meu pai.

"Tchau filha. Cuide-se." Disse meu pai, me abraçando também.

"Cuide-se você também pai." respondi o abraçando.

"Tchau Bella!" Gritou Phil, que estava do lado do carro. Eu somente acenei de volta e assisti eles partirem.

Dei um suspiro cansado quando Edward virou a primeira esquina. Entrei na casa e fechei a porta. A sala já estava toda limpa e organizada. Nem parecia que tinha acabado de ter uma festa ali. Decidi subir para o quarto. Meus presentes já estavam todos lá, devidamente organizados em cima de uma mezinha. Passei reto de tudo e fui direto para o banho. Enchi a banheira com água quente e entrei. Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei lá, mas me ajudou a relaxar. Só fui perceber que fiquei tempo o suficiente quando Edward chegou e me tirou do mundo da lua, se abaixando ao meu lado e fazendo carinho no meu rosto.

"Você parece cansada meu amor." O ouvi falar. "Saia daí, vamos pra cama." Ele disse, estendendo sua mão para me ajudar a sair. Quando ia aceita a ajuda me lembrei de como ele me tratou quando eu estava tentando salvar a vida de Mike. Me desvencilhei dele rapidamente, saí da banheira e me enrolei em uma toalha, tudo de costas pra ele. "Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella?" perguntou Edward com um tom preocupado em sua voz, mas ao mesmo tempo muito sério.

Aconteceu alguma coisa? Como assim aconteceu alguma coisa? Como um vampiro tão inteligente pode perguntar uma coisa dessas? Isso me deixou mais nervosa ainda.

"Não." respondi num tom seco e direto, saindo do banheiro em direção ao closet para pegar um pijama.

"Como não?" O ouvi perguntar logo atrás de mim. "Você está estranha Bella. Por que está me tratando assim?"

Não respondi. Isso não merecia uma resposta. Peguei o que estava procurando e segui para o banheiro novamente, fechando a porta antes que ele pudesse entrar. Claro que esse não seria obstáculo nenhum pra ele, mas eu acreditei que ele respeitaria minha privacidade.

Fiz tudo que precisava fazer no banheiro e abri a porta pra sair. Ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar, parado em frente à porta, me encarando agora.

"Pelo amor de Deus Bella, me fala o que está acontecendo. Isso me deixa angustiado sabia? Nunca vou conseguir me acostumar a não poder ler sua mente."

Olhei pra ele com a cara mais fechada que eu poderia mostrar. Passei por baixo de seus baços, que estavam apoiados nos batentes da porta, e fui de encontro à cama. Como era possível uma pessoa tratar a outra mal e não pedir desculpas? E nem sequer lembrar-se do que aconteceu? Eu estava ficando louca com esses pensamentos, que nem percebi as lágrimas correrem soltas em meu rosto enquanto eu arrumava a cama para deitar.

Mãos fortes me fizeram parar o meu trabalho e me virar, causando-me um arrepio pelo contato do frio intenso no quente febril. Edward olhava fundo nos meus olhos, tentando saber o motivo daquelas lágrimas. Desviei meus olhos dos dele e tentei me soltar dele novamente, mas foi uma tentativa frustrada.

"Por que está chorando Bella?" Ele perguntou, soltando um dos meus braços e secando um de meus olhos. "O que está havendo? Me diga!" Ele parecia angustiado. Seu pedido soava mais como uma imploração.

Fiz mais um esforço pra me soltar, e dessa vez, ele me soltou.

"COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO?" comecei a gritar, correndo para o outro lado da cama, a deixando entre nós. "Você me trata mal na festa e depois simplesmente finge que nada aconteceu?? Como um vampiro tão inteligente pode não perceber que tratou a própria mulher como uma qualquer?" Ta, eu estava exagerando. Mas eu não conseguia conter meus pensamentos, minhas lágrimas e meus sentimentos.

Pareceu que, dessa vez, ele entendeu do que eu estava falando. Seu rosto anteriormente com feições duras e frustradas se tornou leve e seu semblante se contorceu angustiadamente como se estivesse sentindo uma dor imensa. Me senti mal por fazer aquilo com meu anjo... Fazê-lo sentir dor. Anjos não deveriam sofrer. Mas eu estava magoada.

Sem perder o contato visual, ele contornou a cama lentamente e parou ao meu lado. Eu continuava chorando, um choro dolorido, com soluços que não cessavam. Ele apanhou uma das minhas mechas de cabelo, que estava totalmente bagunçado, e a colocou atrás de minha orelha.

"Bella, meu amor." Edward fez uma pausa. Seus olhos sérios penetravam nos meus me deixando sem ar. Suas mãos seguravam meu rosto, acariciando-o. Após um suspiro, desnecessário para ele, continuou seu discurso. "Sei que é imperdoável o que eu fiz e não espero que você me perdoe. Não estou justificando ter te magoado, mas não suportei ver aquele verme do Newton tocar em você, ainda mais daquela forma repugnante." Suas feições se tornaram duras novamente conforme ele se lembrava da cena, assim como eu. Fiz uma careta involuntária e ele sorriu meu meio sorriso preferido, mas ainda sim um sorriso triste. "Eu estava fora de mim. Me desculpe." Ele me encarava, sem nunca desviar seus olhos dos meus. A intensidade que percorria meu corpo era tanta que não consegui me conter. Mais lágrimas desceram pelos meus olhos e eu o abracei, dando-lhe um beijo desesperado, como se estivéssemos separados há séculos. Ele correspondeu, me segurando pela cintura.

Edward me deitou em nossa cama king-size, se deitando sobre mim sem nunca romper nosso beijo. Deixou meus lábios apenas para colocar os seus na base de meu pescoço, inspirando meu aroma e me causando arrepios pela sua respiração gélida contra minha pele morna. Traçou um caminho com seus lábios desde a base de meu pescoço até meus olhos, beijando as lágrimas que ainda não haviam secado, e em seguida, minhas pálpebras, voltando novamente para minha boca, faminta pela sua.

Segurei seu pescoço com uma mão enquanto a outra procurava desesperadamente pelos botões de sua camisa. Sem mostrar resistência alguma as minhas investidas, Edward separou nossos corpos apenas o bastante para facilitar o meu trabalho. Assim que consegui retirar a camisa dele a joguei no chão e, antes que eu percebesse, ele já estava retirando a parte de cima do meu pijama também.

Eu já não conseguia mais pensar em nada enquanto terminávamos de despir um ao outro. Eu conseguia pensar apenas naquela imagem de Adônis na minha frente, me deslumbrando e tirando meu fôlego. Eu não merecia alguém tão perfeito. Eu o amava, amava mais do que pensava que alguém pudesse ser capaz de amar.

E naquele momento nada mais importava nem meu aniversário, nem Mike Newton, nem Jake, nem qualquer briguinha besta que tivesse acontecido. Apenas o frio de seu corpo em contato com o calor do meu.

Seus lábios percorrendo meu corpo, sua língua, seu cheiro. E naquela noite nada poderia me tirar dali. Nem naquela noite e nem nunca mais. Eu ficaria com ele pra sempre. Pra sempre... era tudo o que eu queria, não importando o custo dessa decisão.

E naquela noite nos amamos. E ele não destruiu nenhum travesseiro, ou a cabeceira da cama. Nem deixou nenhuma marca roxa em meu corpo. Naquela noite. Minha última noite humana.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**N.a.:** Oi gente, sou eu de novo. Primeiramente gostaria de me desculpar pela nota que eu havia postado. Foi um momento de desespero, eu estava meio mal com algumas coisas e acabei descontando aqui, me desculpem mesmo! Juro que não farei isso novamente!

É lógico que apenas 1 leitor já é o suficiente e fico feliz que a fic esteja sendo apreciada nem que seja por apenas 1 pessoa, eu realmente estava com a cabeça fora do lugar, vocês me desculpam? T-T

Muito obrigada a quem me enviou reviews e me desculpem novamente pessoal! ^-^ Aliás, algum ignorante enviou palavras de baixo calão (que já foi reportada). Fico triste em saber que tem gente que não sabe se expressar e apela para o xingamento. Felizmente pessoas assim não chegam muito longe sozinhas.

Mas essa pessoa falou uma coisa que me deixou pensando... Ela (ou ele) falou que as reviews para anônimos estavam desativadas, eu não sabia nem que isso existia. - Me desculpem por isso, ela já está ativada! ^-^

Estou postando o capítulo 3 como forma de me desculpar! ^-^ Obrigada novamente gente e me desculpem meu momento infeliz. Sério mesmo, não queria causar nenhum tipo de revolta ou constrangimento.

FELIZ NATAL pra todos!

Beijos! ^^

Kagome Christopher


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer:**____**Twilight e os personagens relativos não nos pertencem, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Nós apenas os pegamos emprestados para escrever a história a seguir que é de nossa autoria.**_

_**An Other Breaking Dawn**_

_Por Kagome Christopher e Paulinha Potter_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Acordei naquela manhã com os raios de sol entrando por uma fresta da janela. O quarto, iluminado apenas parcialmente pela pouca luz que incidia, estava mais quente do que o normal. Procurei, com os olhos ainda fechados, tateando pela cama, pela pele fria de Edward para esfriar meu corpo que estava ficando cada vez mais insuportavelmente quente com a presença rara do sol daquela manhã.

O sol... Ah, o sol e o calor que eu antes idolatrava... Agora era rejeitado por mim. Desde que vim a Forks as nuvens, a chuva e o frio, principalmente o frio, são o que eu idolatro. São pelo que eu vivo; pelo que sou apaixonada.

O motivo de minha mudança radical de gostos, como por exemplo minha pedra preciosa favorita que muda conforme a cor de seus olhos, e que esses dias por acaso seria topázio, era o vampiro mais perfeito de todos. Meu receio de pronunciar e até mesmo de _pensar_ na palavra _vampiro_ já não existem mais. Vampiro é o que todos são em fato e o que eu serei em pouco tempo. A lembrança de que minha transformação ocorreria hoje fez meu coração palpitar e acelerar descompassadamente. Meu estômago se revirava sem parar.

Franzi a testa quando percebi que Edward não estava ao meu lado na cama. Pensei que ele iria querer ficar comigo naquela manhã em especial, que seria a última que ele me veria dormir. Abri os olhos agora para fazer uma busca pelo quarto. E ele também não estava em canto algum.

Me sentei rápido demais na cama ao ouvir passos se aproximando do lado de fora da porta, o que fez minha cabeça girar. A apoiei em meu braço direito para fazê-la parar. Eu já estava acostumada com isso. Quando eu morava em Phoenix com minha mãe, ela sempre acabava levantando da cama tarde e não me acordava para o colégio. Eu sempre me atrasava e na correria, me levantava rápido demais da cama e acabava ficando com tontura. Ri de minha lembrança antiga, percebendo que eu havia mudado muito pouco. Imaginei se conseguiria me lembrar dessas coisas quando me tornasse vampira. Pelo que ouvi dos Cullen, a memória humana é muito fraca e acaba se perdendo. Suspirei pesadamente.

Minha cabeça voltou ao lugar e ao erguê-la dei de cara com dois lindos orbes dourados e um meio sorriso estonteante. Quase caí para trás pelo susto e pela falta de ar nos pulmões. Respirei profundamente e sorri de volta para Edward a minha frente.

"Você fez isso de novo!" falei me utilizando de um tom falso de irritação.

Edward soltou uma risada baixa.

"Isso o que?" perguntou fingindo não saber do que eu estava falando.

"Me deslumbrando!" respondi prontamente, balançando a cabeça em reprovação enquanto ria. "Será que mesmo quando eu for vampira você continuará tendo esse efeito em mim?"

Ele me deu um beijo rápido sussurrando em meu ouvido logo em seguida, com um sorriso maroto. "Espero que sim."

Somente agora eu havia reparado que ele carregava uma bandeja com um prato enorme e vários tipos de comida para meu café da manhã. Pães, bolos, frutas. Leite, sucos, achocolatados. Manteiga, queijos, geléias. Tinha de tudo, eu não sabia por onde começar. O cheiro estava delicioso, o que me abriu o apetite na hora.

"O que é isso? Querem me matar de comer primeiro, é?" perguntei surpresa. Um sorriso se abria em meus lábios e eu não consegui oprimi-lo.

"Bella, bobinha! Você ainda é humana e tem que se alimentar." Edward sorriu novamente para mim, colocando a bandeja em meu colo. Peguei um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e dei uma mordida no que seria minha última refeição humana.

"Está delicioso!" Falei sinceramente. "Não vai me dizer que foi você quem fez tudo isso?"

"A maioria. Mas Alice e Esme fizeram questão de me ajudar. O pão doce e o _petit gateau_ foram elas que fizeram."

Ri baixinho. Não um riso de deboche, mas sim do pensamento de Alice e Esme cozinhando. Comi a maior parte do que Edward me trouxe, tentando experimentar um pouquinho de cada. Mas aquilo era café da manhã para quatro pessoas e não consegui comer muito além do que já havia comido.

"Agradeça a Esme e a Alice por mim. Estava uma delícia." Falei enquanto suspirava satisfeita. Edward sorriu e me deu um beijo, retirando a bandeja em seguida. Percebi seu rosto se tornar muito sério ao sair do quarto em direção a cozinha. Um frio subiu pela minha espinha novamente. Estava chegando a hora.

Me levantei da cama, tomei um banho morno e rápido. Coloquei um short jeans azul largo, que ia até metade da coxa e uma blusa branca meia manga. Voltei ao quarto onde Edward me esperava. Seu rosto continuava sério, mas ao me ver ele esboçou um sorriso fraco. Provavelmente ele estava fazendo o possível para não demonstrar nervoso na minha frente e não me deixar nervosa também.

Eu estava bem à medida do possível. Meu estômago agora rodopiava sem parar me causando náuseas e eu já estava tendo um princípio de vertigem. Resolvi me sentar na cama para que Edward não percebesse. O nervosismo estava acabando comigo. Mas eu estava decidida e pronta.

Edward fechou a porta de nosso quarto. Respirou profundamente e olhou nos meus olhos.

"Acabei de falar com Carlisle. Ele estará no escritório dele caso... caso haja necessidade. Ele estará atento a qualquer movimento estranho." Edward afirmou mais para sua própria segurança do que para a minha. Seu olhar era profundo e prendeu o meu facilmente. "Está preparada Bella? É isso mesmo o que você deseja? Porque não tem volta depois que..."

"Não há nada que eu queira mais nesse mundo do que poder ficar com você para todo o sempre." O cortei, ainda olhando em seus olhos para lhe mostrar a segurança e veracidade das minhas palavras.

"Tudo bem então." Ele se aproximou de mim temeroso. Se não fosse um vampiro provavelmente estaria tremendo pelo nervosismo. Me deu um beijo demorado, quente. Provavelmente uma despedida ao meu calor humano, a minha pele macia e ao cheiro do meu sangue. Ao romper o beijo, Edward ainda ficou me encarando por cerca de dez minutos. Como se estivesse decorando cada centímetro do meu rosto, cada milímetro de como sou antes da transformação. Depois disso pediu que deitasse em nossa cama, o que fiz de prontidão.

Era agora o momento que tanto almejei; que tanto implorei a ele. Mal podia acreditar que finalmente estava acontecendo. Eu sabia que seria um processo doloroso e provavelmente me tornaria um ser desesperado por sangue no começo. Uma ameaça a sociedade humana. Mas eu estava confiante. E feliz.

Senti seu rosto se aproximar do meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos. Seus lábios tocaram minha pele, primeiramente dando um beijo no local da mordida. Sentia seu hálito gelado tocar minha pele e os pêlos do meu pescoço se arrepiaram. Eu sabia que esse seria o momento. O nervosismo tomou conta de mim. Meu estômago não conseguiria segurar o café da manhã. Rolei pela cama e levantei correndo dali, deixando Edward atônito olhando para mim. Corri em direção ao banheiro com a mão direita tapando a boca para evitar um "acidente" no meio do caminho. Felizmente cheguei a tempo no banheiro e coloquei pra fora toda a maravilhosa comida preparada pela minha família vampira.

Edward em menos de um segundo estava ao meu lado segurando meus cabelos para cima, como em um rabo de cavalo.

"Saia daqui Edward, você não precisa ver isso... e nem sentir esse cheiro. Nem eu suporto." Falei entre dentes. Eu mal conseguia abrir a boca para falar. A ânsia cessou após um tempo. Depois de regurgitar tudo o que havia comido eu realmente tinha que estar melhor. "Me desculpe." Sussurrei envergonhada.

"Bella... não peça desculpas." Respondeu Edward me repreendendo. "Será que foi algo que colocamos na comida?" a pergunta era para si mesmo, mas mesmo assim respondi.

"Claro que não, a comida estava perfeita. Acho que foi o nervosismo." Assumi um pouco receosa se a informação o levaria a adiar minha mudança. Mas ele apenas olhou para mim franzindo a testa, balançando a cabeça em reprova.

Lavei meu rosto com água gelada e me olhei no espelho. Minha aparência estava péssima. Eu estava quase tão branca quanto Edward e meu estômago voltava a protestar.

"Vou buscar um copo de água para você." Me informou enquanto corria em direção a cozinha.

"De novo não." Implorei ao meu estômago. Abri a portinha que estava embutida no espelho a procura de um remédio para o estômago ou de um calmante. Assim que eu a abri caiu na minha frente um pacote azul. Ao apanhá-lo e ler do que se tratava minha cabeça girou como num filme.

O choro constante, o sentimentalismo exagerado, sensação de calor aumentada, vertigens e enjôos. O pacotinho de absorventes que caíra de trás do espelho me fez lembrar algo que eu nem tinha percebido. Minha menstruação estava atrasada há quase dois meses. Meus olhos se arregalaram, e deixei o pacote cair de minhas mãos ao chão novamente. Comecei a tremer e saí do banheiro em direção à minha cama e de Edward, onde me sentei.

Minha cabeça procurava por outra explicação, mas não conseguia encontrar. _Grávida_. Essa era a única palavra que minha mente conseguia pensar. Mas eu não podia estar grávida. Carlisle mesmo disse que vampiros não podem ter filhos. Mas se não era isso o que era? Será que eu estava com alguma doença grave? Não fazia sentido. O único sentido que fazia para mim era impossível aos olhos dos vampiros.

Edward entrou no quarto e ao ver meu rosto, largou o copo em cima da mesa de cabeceira e se sentou ao meu lado, segurando meu rosto para me fazer olhar pra ele.

"Bella! Bella, fala comigo!" pedia desesperado.

"Eu... eu estou ouvindo." Respondi ainda sem reação imediata. Meu Deus eu podia estar grávida de Edward nesse exato momento. Como eu contaria pra ele? Eu nem ao menos tinha certeza se era mesmo isso. Mas ele tinha o direito de saber o que eu estava pensando.

"O que aconteceu meu amor? O que está sentindo?" Edward me perguntou sua voz um pouco mais tranqüila, mas ainda sim preocupada.

"Edward, eu não sei como dizer isso." Tentei começar. Eu precisava falar de qualquer jeito.

"Pode dizer, estou te ouvindo Bella." A preocupação de sua voz voltava a crescer a cada segundo que eu passava em silêncio. Finalmente respirei fundo e tomei coragem.

"Eu não sei ao certo... É apenas uma suspeita. Você vai dizer que é impossível, ou que estou ficando louca, mas não vejo outra resposta." Ao mesmo tempo em que explicava, eu tentava provar a mim mesma o que estava dizendo. Fiz novamente uma longa pausa para pensar.

"Bella, por favor, você está me matando." A voz de Edward soava com urgência para mim agora. Tenho certeza que não poder ler minha mente neste momento estava sendo uma tortura para ele.

"Edward... faz dois meses que minha menstruação não desce. Desde antes do nosso casamento." Comecei, sabendo que ele entenderia minha menção, uma vez que ele já era formado em medicina. Meus olhos, antes encarando minhas mãos agora olhavam para seu rosto paralisado.

"Me desculpe, como é?" Edward perguntou. Sua voz calma era o oposto de seu rosto imóvel e seus olhos vidrados que não desviavam de mim.

"Eu _acho_ que estou grávida, Edward." Minha voz trêmula completou minha fala anterior. Edward não se movia e nem respirava mais. Sua boca ligeiramente aberta, seus olhos arregalados... Ele estava... em choque? "Edward? Edward? Você está me ouvindo?" Entrei em pânico quando Edward parou de responder. Ele estava estático. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa, meu estômago voltava a rodar. Agora não era hora de passar mal!

Levantei da cama e saí correndo pela mansão, descendo apressada as escadas, o que era um erro para mim que sou completamente atrapalhada e, se estava realmente grávida e caísse poderia perder meu bebê. _Meu bebê_... isso soava tão bem. Eu nunca tinha pensado em ser mãe, ainda mais quando a possibilidade era, até antes de hoje, impossível. Mas um pequeno brilho começava a aparecer em meus olhos. Mas eu não podia criar esperanças tão facilmente. Eu ainda não sabia nem ao menos se meus pensamentos estavam corretos.

Para meu alívio cheguei segura ao fim da escada. Passei correndo por Emmett e Rosalie que estavam caminhando pelo corredor em direção a sala. Ambos pararam e me olharam sem entender. Cheguei à porta do escritório de Carlisle, sem fôlego, e dei duas batidinhas rápidas na porta, sem esperar que ele me convidasse a entrar, virei a maçaneta e coloquei parte do meu corpo dentro da sala.

Carlisle me olhou assustado. Era óbvio que ele esperava que a essa hora eu estivesse sendo transformada em vampira por Edward. Quem ele esperaria que entrasse por ali agora era Edward e não eu. Recuperando seu semblante usual calmo, Carlisle se dirigiu a mim.

"Algo errado Bella?" perguntou calmamente, como se eu fosse uma de suas pacientes.

"Na verdade eu gostaria de saber... vampiros podem entrar em choque?" tentei fazer a pergunta da melhor forma possível, na medida em que eu conseguia controlar minha própria surpresa.

Não precisei esperar por uma resposta. Carlisle passou por mim correndo em velocidade de vampiro. Corri, na minha velocidade humana, de volta ao meu quarto e do Edward, tomando o maior cuidado possível. Carlisle, obviamente, já estava lá, ao lado do filho predileto. Edward, ainda parecia fora de si, mas para meu alívio, já demonstrava sinais de '_vida_'.

"O que houve Bella?" Carlisle me perguntou, resolvendo que Edward ainda não tinha condições de falar.

Enrubesci. Como contar isso a Carlisle? Era completamente embaraçoso falar desse assunto com ele. Mas ele era o único que poderia ajudar a descobrir a verdade.

"Eu... err, bem..." respirei contando até três mentalmente para me acalmar. "Minha menstruação está atrasada há quase dois meses. Eu tenho crises de choro, tenho andando sentimental demais e tenho náuseas e tontura." Consegui dizer, ainda que envergonhada. Carlisle me olhava um pouco assustado, mas logo se recompôs e voltou a posição de médico.

"Por acaso você está pensando que está..."

"Grávida." Concluí por ele.

Uma voz fez meu coração acelerar ainda mais. Uma voz que estava perdida e reencontrou o caminho.

"Carlisle você acha que pode ser possível?" Edward perguntou baixo, sua voz inexpressiva. Tive que fazer um esforço imenso para entender o que ele dizia. Olhei de Edward que, ainda parcialmente estático, voltava ao normal, para Carlisle, ansiosa pela resposta.

"Eu não sei, tenho que pesquisar. Mas acho que talvez seja plausível. Visto que um casamento entre uma humana e um vampiro e, principalmente, relações sexuais entre eles é praticamente nulo. Só existe um caso." Completou olhando para nós dois. "Eu nunca havia pensado nessa possibilidade... eu achei... eu pensei que..." ele agora parecia confuso, andava de um lado para o outro do quarto. Parou de repente olhando para mim. "Bella, preciso que faça um teste de gravidez. Não se preocupe que ninguém saberá que o teste é seu, nós o faremos aqui em casa mesmo e eu o mandarei em sigilo ao laboratório para fazer a análise de resultados. Forks é pequena demais, se você fosse até o hospital a cidade inteira estaria comentando ao meio-dia."

Respirei aliviada ao saber que não teria que entrar no hospital. Concordei com a cabeça, afirmando para Carlisle que eu faria o exame.

"Vou buscar o material necessário. Mandarei como urgência ao laboratório e o resultado ficará pronto hoje mesmo." Ele me respondeu animado. Sorri para ele enquanto ele caminhava para a porta. Ele parou no batente apenas para dizer "Não se preocupem que não falarei nada para ninguém nem de casa e nem de fora. É o trabalho de vocês e o direito que vocês têm de decidir pra quem contar e _se_ querem contar. Isso _se_ o resultado der positivo." Meu sorriso afrouxou um pouco. Esqueci completamente da possibilidade, grande, de poder não estar grávida. Carlisle saiu do quarto nos deixando sozinhos novamente.

O silêncio que pensei que duraria uma eternidade, depois que Carlisle saiu, na verdade só durou alguns segundos. Para minha surpresa quem o quebrou foi Edward.

"Grávida." Ele sussurrou baixinho. Eu o olhei de cabeça baixa, com medo da rejeição. Eu não sabia o que ele iria pensar. Não sabia se ele pensaria que eu o tinha traído, ou se ele não queria um filho. "Um filho..." Falou pensativo tentando assimilar a idéia. "_Meu_ filho." Dessa vez sua voz soou mais forte, mais 'viva'. Me encarou e em seguida baixou os olhos para minha barriga. Quando olhou novamente para mim, meu sorriso favorito estava lá. Ele me abraçou, afagando meus cabelos. Havia um brilho nos olhos topázio que eu nunca havia visto antes.

Comecei a chorar de felicidade. Eu amava demais Edward e agora nosso pequeno bebê que crescia dentro de mim. Edward limpou as lágrimas de meu rosto com o polegar e me deu um beijo intenso, me deitando na cama.

"Espera." Pedi entre beijos. Ele parou prontamente e me olhou indagando. "Nós... nós ainda não temos certeza se eu realmente estou..." Insinuei triste.

"Você está." Edward me falou com tanta certeza que acreditei nele. "Eu sinto que algo está diferente. Não sei como não havia percebido antes, mas seu cheiro está mais intenso." Afirmou surpreso. Mais lágrimas de felicidade rolaram pelos meus olhos. Edward afagava meus cabelos e costas enquanto eu estava deitada em seu peito.

Demorou menos de cinco minutos para Carlisle voltar com tudo o que era necessário para fazer o exame. Retirou um pouco do meu sangue e em seguida levou o material coletado para o laboratório.

Edward se deitou ao meu lado, a mão esquerda me abraçando enquanto a direita acariciava meu ventre. Em algumas horas saberíamos o resultado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N.a.: oi gente! Olha eu aqui de novo trazendo mais um capítulo! Espero que vocês gostem. O capítulo 5 já está no forno (e sinceramente foi o que eu mais gostei até agora), mas enquanto ele não sai, espero que estejam gostando da fic até aqui. Muito obrigada a todos pelas reviews, fiquei muito feliz com todas! Sem vocês eu não seria nada. Obrigada pela paciência pra ler minhas viagens (junto da minha amiga Paulinha Potter) em torno de Twilight. Se tiverem um tempinho para uma review dizendo o que acharam eu ficarei muito feliz. Até o próximo capítulo. ^-^

Beijooos

Kagome Christopher


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer:**____**Twilight e os personagens relativos não nos pertencem, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Nós apenas os pegamos emprestados para escrever a história a seguir que é de nossa autoria.**_

_**An Other Breaking Dawn**_

_Por Kagome Christopher e Paulinha Potter_

_**Capítulo 5**_

As horas pareciam passar rastejando. Eu sabia que estava realmente esperando um filho de um vampiro, podia sentir isso, mas ver o resultado de um exame profissional ia deixar tudo muito mais real. Esperava ansiosa pela chegada de Carlisle, que disse que só voltaria do hospital quando o exame estivesse pronto. Ainda estávamos na nossa cama, eu e Edward. Desde o momento que Carlisle saiu do quarto, Edward não saiu do meu lado, ele estava deslumbrante, um brilho diferente em seu olhar. Nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer. Nunca pensei em ser mãe. Isso pra mim estava fora de cogitação, uma vez que até pouco tempo eu pensava que Edward, o único homem com quem quero ficar para todo o sempre, não podia ter filhos. Mas agora, mesmo ainda não sentindo nada fisicamente, meu mundo já mudou, e meu casamento não poderia ser mais completo.

"Isso é tão irreal." Escutei Edward sussurrar. "Antes de eu me tornar vampiro não pensava muito nisso, mas queria ter, um dia, um filho. Depois da minha transformação e de ver a tristeza que Rosalie e Emmett, Alice e Jasper e até mesmo que Esme e Carlisle carregavam por não poder ter seu próprio filho, bloqueei essa idéia completamente em minha cabeça." Ele parecia estranhamente humano agora. Não parecia que estava falando comigo, e sim, sozinho, relembrando o passado. "Mas agora, é real..." Concluiu, se abaixando e beijando minha barriga.

Eu sorri enquanto ele dava pequenos beijinhos em cada cantinho da minha barriga. Comecei a acariciar seus cabelos, pensando, até que algo me passou pela cabeça.

"Ai... Deus..." Eu disse de repente. Edward levantou a cabeça rapidamente, olhando pra mim com olhos preocupados, mais que o normal, que já era exageradamente anormal. Agora que eu estava esperando um filho de Edward eu já podia dizer que ele seria insuportavelmente mais preocupado.

"O que foi Bella? Está sentindo alguma coisa?" Ele me perguntou, acariciando meu rosto.

"Está tudo bem. É que eu comecei a pensar em todos. Em nossos amigos, na nossa família... Como que eu vou contar isso pro meu pai? E pro Jacob?" Ao ouvir o nome do lobisomem, Edward fez uma cara séria, se sentando na cama, me olhando profundamente.

"Você está preocupada com aquele inútil? Poupe-me Bella. Ele não pode fazer nada contra isso. Nós estamos casados! E ele não manda em você." Disse ele rápido, em um curto fio de voz, que tive que me esforçar para entender.

"Edward... O que eu quero dizer é que se ele fez aquele alvoroço todo só em saber que eu queria uma '_lua-de-mel normal_', imagine quando souber que estou grávida. Ele vai ficar louco." Eu disse. Depois de pensar um pouco nisso, me sentei, olhando fundo nos olhos de Edward. Aquilo tudo estava me dando dor de cabeça. Levei uma das minhas mãos à cabeça, enquanto fechava os olhos. Edward me segurou pela cintura como se pudesse ajudar a amenizar minha dor. Ainda de olhos fechados, apertando levemente a ponta superior do nariz, falei. "Por favor, Edward... Você não vai cair em qualquer provocação dele e começar uma briga, vai? Eu não quero ver vocês brigando!" Falei implorando.

"Não se preocupe meu amor." Ele disse, me abraçando. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Não vou brigar. A não ser que ele extrapole e tente fazer algo com você." Completou sério.

Decidi não retrucar e acabar com esse momento de felicidade. Estava mesmo muito irreal pra terminar em uma briga. Edward voltou a me deitar na cama e acariciar minha barriga. Com certeza nosso bebê, sendo menina ou menino, seria o bebezinho do papai. Sorri com esse pensamento.

Comecei a lembrar de tudo que aconteceu na minha vida até hoje, até poucos momentos atrás, quando estava prestes a me tornar vampira. Pensando nisso, fiquei me perguntando o que aconteceria se eu tivesse sido transformada. Será que a gestação iria continuar? Será que o bebê iria morrer? Só de pensar um arrepio percorreu pelo meu corpo. Pensar na minha vida sem esse pequeno milagre, nosso milagre, que cresce dentro de mim e que eu já amo incondicionalmente, agora era totalmente impossível... Sim, era um milagre, porque Edward supostamente era estéril. Edward percebeu as batidas do meu coração se modificarem.

"Tudo bem Bella?" Ele perguntou carinhoso.

"Tudo... Tudo certo... Ainda bem." Terminei a frase em uma voz tão fraca que nem eu pude me ouvir, mas com certeza a audição incrivelmente fantástica de Edward pôde. Percebi que ele não havia engolido minha resposta, mas acho que ele ficou com receio de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, e deixou o assunto morrer.

Por algum motivo eu estava começando a ficar ansiosa. Carlisle estava demorando demais para chegar. Comecei a achar que era tudo um sonho, que eu ia acordar, não ia ter meu bebê e seria transformada. Não gostei de pensar desse jeito.

Mal terminei de tentar redirecionar meus pensamentos para alguma outra coisa mais feliz, vejo a porta do quarto de abrindo. Me sentei na cama rapidamente. Nem percebi a vertigem de tão nervosa que eu estava. Edward me olhou, sua testa franzida. Soltou um baixo "Bella" em reprovação e me fez ficar sentada enquanto Carlisle vinha em nossa direção, parando ao meu lado. Em seu rosto tinha um sorriso fraco, que foi se alargando conforme olhava para nós. Será que ninguém percebia que eu estava quase morrendo de nervoso? Quando é que ele iria falar ao invés de ficar me encarando como se eu fosse quebrar a qualquer momento? Então, finalmente, eu o ouvi falar.

"Bella, me desculpe a demora. Foi meio complicado deixarem fazer o exame sem o paciente presente. Queriam saber de quem era o sangue." Tudo bem. Eu não queria saber disso. Eu queria ver o resultado.

Como se estivesse lendo minha mente, Carlisle tirou um bolinho de papel de sua maleta e entregou a mim. Vi muita coisa naqueles papéis, mas nada que me desse uma confirmação. Olhei intrigada para Edward. Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu, um sorriso nervoso. Eu sabia que ele estava tão ansioso quanto eu. Ele pegou os papéis da minha mão e abriu em uma página no meio do bloco, me entregando as folhas novamente e apontando para uma pequena afirmação no meio da página aberta. Li aquela pequena palavra várias vezes, até me conscientizar de que era verdade. Eu ainda não estava acreditado em como essa palavra de oito letras mudaria minha vida completamente.

_Positivo._

Não podia ser verdade. Mas estava ali, confirmando as minhas mudanças emocionais, o atraso da minha menstruação, a mudança do meu cheiro para Edward... Por um momento fiquei ali, só lendo e relendo a pequena e simples palavrinha, até que me dei conta de Edward me abraçando mais forte, e eu tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu vou ser Pai... Pai! Eu vou ter um filho... Não uma cria... Um filho de verdade..." Edward não parava de sussurras coisas como essas no meu ouvido, enquanto me abraçava forte. Senti meus lábios serem pressionados com toda delicadeza do mundo pelos dele. "Obrigado Bella... Obrigado por estar realizando mais um dos meus sonhos... Você é fantástica! Não sei o que seria da minha _vida_ sem você. Obrigado Bella... Obrigado!"

Eu comecei a rir com a alegria dele, e o abracei forte, mostrando ali a minha própria. Depois de um tempo abraçados, olhei para frente e lembrei que Carlisle ainda estava no quarto conosco. Fiquei um pouco constrangida. Soltei Edward e olhei para Carlisle.

"O que você acha de tudo isso Carlisle?" perguntei, meio receosa.

"É extraordinário o fato de vampiros, pelo menos os homens, poderem conceber filhos. Seria maravilhoso se houvesse algum jeito de as mulheres também poderem, mas é impossível. Após a fecundação do óvulo, a barriga precisa crescer e acompanhar o desenvolvimento do feto. O corpo da mulher precisa estar em constante mudança." Parecia que ele estava falando sozinho, colocando sua medicina avançada em prática. "As mulheres vampiras não possuem mais seus óvulos. É o corpo de um ser morto e mortos não concebem vida." Completou e eu pude sentir uma pontada de tristeza em sua voz. "Bem, quando vocês pretendem espalhar a notícia para o resto da família?"

"Bom..." comecei a dizer, mas fui interrompida por Edward.

"O mais breve possível!" Edward falou empolgado, seu sorriso me contagiou e eu ri junto dele. Mas logo seu sorriso se fechou e seu rosto se tornou sério. Ele olhou de Carlisle para mim. "Se você quiser, é claro. Se você preferir nós podemos esperar." Percebi que sua voz ficava triste a cada palavra. Ele queria contar e eu também, não podia negar isso a ele.

"Vamos dar a notícia o quanto antes" Sorri olhando pra Edward que sorria novamente. "Vai ser um pouco... complicado. Não sei o que dizer." Falei um pouco insegura, descendo da cama e acompanhando Edward e Carlisle para a sala no andar de baixo.

"Deixe isso comigo." Edward disse em meu ouvido, me abraçando pela cintura enquanto descíamos as escadas.

Ao chegarmos à sala Emmett e Rosalie já estavam ali, como sempre, jogando vídeo-game. A loira, superiormente mais bela do que qualquer modelo, parecia aborrecida. Emmett deve tê-la obrigado a jogar com ele, como na maioria das vezes. Ele, ao contrário, parecia alheio a infelicidade da esposa. Gritava e festejava cada vitória como se fosse a primeira. Ri baixinho enquanto o olhava narrar o jogo. Ambos viraram para trás para olhar Edward e eu. Tapei a boca com as mãos para abafar o riso que os tinha feito nos perceber ali, temendo que os pequenos passos de entendimento que eu havia dado com Rosalie tivessem ido por água a baixo. Mas os dois apenas nos olharam. Seus olhos questionando o que fazíamos ali.

Edward sorriu para os dois. Um olhou para a cara do outro sem entender. Edward começou a gargalhar alto repentinamente. Provavelmente algum de seus dois irmãos deve ter tido um pensamento que o divertiu.

"Apenas desliguem o vídeo-game e sentem-se no sofá" Edward disse, sua voz ainda tinha um tom hilário. Rosalie e Emmett obedeceram, estranhando o pedido. Ambos olharam de Edward para Carlisle, esperando que ele pudesse dar uma resposta para a atitude de Edward. Mas Carlisle apenas balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a deixar escapar qualquer pista. "Jasper, Alice, Esme." Edward os chamou com um tom de voz baixo, como se os três estivessem ao seu lado. Com a audição superior dos vampiros, eles com certeza haviam escutado. Em segundos os três estavam na sala, juntando-se ao resto da família, com rostos tão ou mais confusos quanto os de Rosalie e Emmett.

Esme tomou seu lugar ao lado de Carlisle, que permanecia em pé, agora se posicionando atrás do sofá onde estavam Emmett e Rosalie. Alice e Jasper juntaram-se a eles, sentando-se também no espaçoso sofá creme.

De todos os presentes, que não sabiam da notícia, Alice parecia ser a mais frustrada e eu imaginava o porquê. Pelo mesmo motivo que ela, eu estava ligeiramente surpresa. Como ela não havia 'visto' isso chegando? Ela não fazia idéia do que se tratava e isso me divertiu. Era bom surpreender Alice de vez em quando invés do contrário.

Fez-se silêncio na sala por alguns segundos, até uma voz melodiosa quebrá-lo.

"Ora, por favor! O que é que está acontecendo?" Alice parecia cada vez mais frustrada. Reparei que ela fechava os olhos tentando 'ver' o que diríamos, mas sem sucesso voltava a abri-los. Seu rosto estava fechado, ela cruzava os braços no peito e fazia biquinho. Engoli o riso. Ela estava parecendo uma criança birrenta.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, calma." Edward riu levemente, eu não sabia se era pelo mesmo motivo que eu ou por causa de algum pensamento de seus irmãos. "Por favor, não se assustem. Prometam que não vão ficar questionando e nem vão enlouquecer. Carlisle vai explicar tudo depois."

Os olhos voltaram-se para Carlisle que acenou com a cabeça positivamente. Depois, todos voltaram a nos olhar. Em suas expressões a preocupação tomava o lugar da curiosidade. Um frio percorreu minha espinha, o que eles pensariam de mim? Será que eles aceitariam meu bebê? Edward desviou o olhar de seus irmãos e me encarou, entendendo minha frustração. Me abraçou, então, pela cintura. "Está tudo bem." Sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu sabia disso. Eu sabia que não importava as circunstâncias ele estaria ali pra mim... para nós. Mas eu não conseguia deixar de sentir nervoso.

"Temos uma notícia muito importante para anunciar para vocês." Edward fez uma pequena pausa, mas ela não durou o bastante. Ele logo continuou seu discurso. "Isso irá mudar o conceito de tudo o que vocês acreditavam até agora. Irá mudar as nossas vidas para sempre, principalmente a minha e a de Bella." Edward estava sério agora. Acho que estava tentando transmitir a seriedade e veracidade da situação para conquistar a credibilidade de seus irmãos e de sua mãe.

"Edward, pelo amor de Deus, você está nos matando!" Alice implorou em sua voz melodiosa.

"Já estou chegando lá, Alice." Prometeu Edward. "Indo direto ao assunto. Em breve nossa família ganhará mais um membro." Terminou a frase sorrindo. Eu sorri também, o nervosismo misturando-se à felicidade.

Eu, que estava de cabeça abaixada, a levantei para encarar minha família. Todos nos olhavam desentendidos. Pensei que era descrença, mas a fala de Emmett me provou que não era bem isso.

"Sim, nós sabemos que Bella em breve se juntará a nós. Não que ela já não seja da família, está casada com nosso irmãozinho." Emmett se levantou, parando ao lado oposto do que eu estava de Edward, pondo a mão em seu ombro. "Mas em breve será uma de nós. Aliás, não era pra ela já ter se transformado? Quando a vi sair correndo pelo corredor achei estranho, mas pensei que Edward tinha amarelado." Edward enrugou a testa ao ouvir a sinceridade do irmão. Achei graça, mas fiquei envergonhada demais pela lembrança que Emmett tinha de quando corri pelo corredor para falar com Carlisle, suspeitando estar grávida.

"Eu não estava falando de Bella, Emmett." Edward respondeu ao irmão, um pouco aborrecido. Emmett tirou a mão que estava apoiada no ombro de Edward e dessa vez foi ele que enrugou a testa para nós.

Rosalie se levantou do sofá, mas não se moveu. Suas feições tão belas estavam fechadas em uma carranca. Não foi difícil imaginar para onde a resposta de Edward a tinha levado.

"Já não bastava transformar a Bella, quer transformar mais alguém também?" sua voz era áspera e mais fria do que o normal. "Edward, eu nunca vou te perdoar se..."

"Não Rose, não é nada disso!" Edward a cortou. Frustração agora em sua voz. Acho que ele estava pensando o mesmo que eu. Como eles podiam ser tão lentos? Mas acho que na posição deles também não pensaria no óbvio. Porque o óbvio para os humanos é impossível para os vampiros.

O silêncio voltou a reinar na casa. A voz preocupada de Esme era a que se ouvia agora.

"O que está acontecendo, Edward?" suplicou por uma resposta. Eu me imaginava no lugar dela, no papel de mãe. Agora era ainda mais fácil. Preocupar-se com o filho, querer vê-lo feliz. Sorri com esses pensamentos. Fui eu quem quebrou a notícia, então.

"Eu estou grávida." Assumi, fazendo Edward me olhar espantado. Há um segundo atrás eu estava temerosa, mas agora estava completamente confiante. Eu já esperava pelo que vinha a seguir.

"Você o que?" Rosalie sussurrou incrédula. Quase não fui capaz de ouvi-la. "Como você ousou fazer isso com meu irmão? Como pôde?" o volume de sua voz aumentava a cada palavra. Eu sabia que eles pulariam para essa conclusão, de que traí Edward. Eu _jamais_ seria capaz de tal coisa. Edward é o único que amo e será assim para todo o sempre. Era impossível sentir amor maior que o que eu sentia por ele. A loira avançou para cima de mim e Edward se pôs na minha frente. "Saia da frente, Edward. Como pode protegê-la depois do que ela fez?"

"Rose..." Edward tentava chamar sua atenção, em vão. Ela estava completamente focada em mim. "ROSALIE" gritou e o silêncio voltou mais uma vez. Ela olhou para ele, em seus olhos uma mistura de raiva e angústia. "Esse filho é _meu_!" a voz de Edward estava repleta de segurança.

"Seu? Edward nós não podemos ter filhos!" a loira continuava no mesmo lugar. A única coisa entre eu e ela era Edward. Emmett estava paralisado no lugar, olhando para mim. Mas em seus olhos não havia repreensão. Parecia curioso, na verdade. Olhei para Alice e Jasper no sofá e ambos estavam paralisados. Alice parecia sem reação pela primeira vez desde que a conheci. Esme estava com a mesma expressão dos dois, mas olhava para Carlisle agora.

"Carlisle?" pediu Edward. O médico parou ao meu lado, sorriu brevemente para mim e encarou os filhos e a esposa a nossa frente que aguardavam por uma explicação.

"É possível." Começou. Todos ficaram ainda mais estáticos. Carlisle contou toda a sua teoria e o que ele havia dito para mim e Edward quando havíamos contado sobre minha suspeita de gravidez. Ao terminar, deu um tapinha no ombro do filho predileto. Edward sorriu pra ele, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Todos nos encaravam. Foi Emmett que tomou a iniciativa.

"Um sobrinho?" se perguntou, seus olhos de repente brilhando e ele retomava o tom brincalhão do Emmett de sempre. "Parabéns maninho." Abraçou Edward com mais força que o necessário, fazendo Edward buscar pelo ar desnecessário. Ambos riram. Em seguida ele veio até mim e me deu um abraço leve, tomando cuidado comigo. Gostei disso. Sorri pra ele, divertida. "Cuide bem do meu sobrinho até ele nascer, hem? Depois disso, deixa com o tio Emmett aqui!" disse batendo no próprio peito.

"Só se for pra virar jogador de vídeo-game." Edward reclamou.

"Ou de baseball." Completou Emmett. E os dois começaram a rir juntos.

"Mas pode ser menina também." Lembrei a eles, que já chamavam meu bebê de 'ele'.

"Desculpe Bella. Uma jogadora de baseball." Emmett concertou e eu não pude fazer nada a não ser rir com ele. Me esqueci da loira a nossa frente, que agora se afastava lentamente de nós e se sentava silenciosamente no sofá, tentando assimilar a idéia acho. Quando estava prestes a ir a sua direção, Esme veio até mim.

"Oh, querida, eu não posso acreditar." Esme me abraçou. Olhou de mim para a minha barriga e sorriu. Eu sabia que ela tinha se lembrado do seu bebê que morreu poucos dias após nascer. "Oh meu Deus, eu vou ser avó. Isso me faz sentir velha. Nunca pensei que me sentiria assim, sendo o que somos." Ela colocou uma das mãos no rosto, como se demonstrasse surpresa. Ela sorriu pra mim e me abraçou novamente. "Obrigada querida, obrigada por esse presente maravilhoso."

Em seguida foi a vez de Alice e Jasper. Jasper mantinha uma distância considerável entre nós. Alice, ao contrário, pulou no meu pescoço, em seguida me abraçou pela cintura. "Bem vindo bebezinho! Aqui é a tia Alice e vou comprar muitas roupinhas pra você." Alice quase cantarolava com sua voz musical. Dei risada e ao mesmo tempo senti pena de meu bebê. Seria o bebê com mais roupinhas no mundo e com certeza Alice faria um desfile todos os dias. "Quando iremos às compras?" Alice olhou rapidamente para mim, soltando minha cintura. Ela estava com aquele brilho no olhar que me dá medo. O brilho de 'compradora compulsiva'.

"Hhmm... Acho que ainda é um pouco cedo pra ir às compras Alice. Ainda mais não sabendo o gênero do bebê. Só em cerca de três meses que vamos descobrir." Alice fez um biquinho e eu não pude resistir. Minha pequena irmã sabia me convencer. Rolei os olhos. "Tudo bem. Podemos comprar alguns acessórios, chupetas, mamadeira e o berço." Falei convencida. "Mas só daqui pelo menos um mês, okay?" Era mais um pedido do que uma exigência. Alice bateu palminhas enquanto dava pequenos pulos de alegria e me abraçava.

"Obrigada Bella! Seu bebê vai ter o quarto mais lindo do mundo."

"Parabéns Bella." Era Jasper que, para minha surpresa, se aproximava. Edward o olhou receoso. "Não se preocupe Edward, não vou machucá-la." Afirmou. Porém um abraço devia ser demais para ele. O máximo que conseguiu foi me dar um aperto de mão. Mas fiquei feliz. Era um grande avanço para ele e ele estava se esforçando para ficar perto de mim. Dei um grande sorriso pra ele e tive mais uma surpresa quando ele correspondeu.

Apenas a loira não tinha falado nada ainda. Ela permanecia no sofá, sozinha, quieta, nos olhando. Sua feição era indecifrável. Mas podia ver que não havia mais raiva ali. Acho que, em algum lugar dentro dela, reascendeu a tristeza de não poder ter um filho. Ela me confidenciou uma vez que era o sonho que nunca havia realizado. Que daria tudo para poder dar um filho ao Emmett.

Enquanto todos abraçavam Edward, e Emmett fazia gracinhas fazendo piada de nossa vida sexual deixando Edward irritado, me aproximei de Rosalie.

"Posso me sentar?" pedi à loira. Ela não respondeu, mas tomei isso como uma permissão. Me sentei ao lado dela. "Sei que deve estar sendo duro para você. Eu também não sabia que isso poderia acontecer, nenhum de nós tinha idéia." Afirmei pra ela que continuava a olhar a baderna em torno de Edward. "Me desculpe, não queria que isso te trouxesse más lembranças." Baixei a cabeça. Eu realmente não queria vê-la triste.

"Sabe," me surpreendi com Rosalie falando. Levantei a cabeça surpresa e a olhei. "sempre quis ter um bebê. Você sabe disso. Infelizmente não posso ter um filho. Mas fico feliz que você possa ter essa experiência e dar ao meu irmão a chance de experimentar ser pai." Sua cabeça virava para minha direção. Quando seus olhos alcançaram os meus eu pude jurar que ela estaria chorando se não fosse vampira. "E fico feliz também por me dar a oportunidade de fazer parte da vida do seu bebê. Pode não ser meu filho, mas vou cuidar como se fosse. Juro que se você permitir vou ser a tia mais coruja do mundo." Me surpreendi com as palavras que eu nunca esperaria ouvir saírem de sua boca. Meus olhos começaram a ficar embaçados pelas lágrimas que se formavam. Chorei de felicidade. Será que finalmente estávamos nos entendendo? Minha pergunta se confirmou quando ela me abraçou. Um abraço forte, mas não o suficiente para me machucar. Apenas firme o bastante. Um abraço humano. Correspondi automaticamente. Finalmente eu sentia que a família estava completa. Me sentia completamente parte dela. Nosso abraço apenas se interrompeu quando a voz melodiosa de Alice soou ao nosso lado.

"Está errada, Rose" Rosalie olhou para a morena de cabelos espetadinhos, indagando. "EU vou ser a tia mais coruja." E as duas começaram a discutir.

Edward se posicionou ao meu lado, me abraçando carinhosamente. Como eu amava suas mãos geladas na minha pele e seu hálito contra meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos e apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto ria das duas à minha frente. Elas pararam a briga para me olhar, tentei prender o riso, mas não consegui e todos começaram a rir junto a mim.

Naquele dia aconteceram muitas cenas como essa. Mas eu sabia que esse era apenas o começo e muito ainda tinha por vir. Ainda restavam 7 meses e meio até o fim da gestação. Com certeza eu não terei paz até lá.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**N.a.:** ufa, mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem, foi o meu preferido até agora! XD

Primeiramente eu queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo. Gente MUITÍSSIMO obrigada mesmo! Sem vocês nós não seriamos nada. Eu e minha maninha estamos muito felizes com todas as reviews maravilhosas que estamos recebendo, vocês são demais gente, sério mesmo! Obrigada por tudo!

Desculpem nos capítulos anteriores não termos agradecido particularmente, é que estávamos meio atrapalhadas, mas agora as coisas estão melhorando! XD

Agradecimentos:

_Cuca Malfoy:_ nha, que bom que gostou mais dessa reação do Edward. Nós não mudamos muito o 'jeito' que ele fica, empacado no lugar, mas a reação final dele. Porque achei horrível a atitude dele no livro! X_x Brigada pelo comentário! ^^

_Maria Lua:_ fiquei muito feliz por saber que amou! *-* Espero que goste da reação dos Cullen também! Muito obrigada por comentar!

_MimiHidalgo:_ que bom que gostou Mimi!! Também achei BD forçado demais. As coisas aconteceram muito de repente, sem explicação e nem nada. Muito obrigada pelo elogio e por comentar. E não se preocupe que não terá gravidez destrutiva, será normal! Foi horrível essa parte em BD, né? _

_Nina:_ nhaaa fiquei super feliz com seus elogios! Isso me incentivou bastante para esse capítulo, tanto quanto pra minha maninha que está escrevendo comigo. Muuuuito obrigada viu?

_Jess Oliver Masen Cullen:_ fico feliz em saber que está gostando! Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando! *-* Obrigada por comentar!!

_Marininha Potter:_ nossa, amei os elogios! Fico mega feliz em saber que preferiu essa versão a BD! *-* Realmente, BD é muito bom, mas enrola demais e algumas coisas brotam do nada na história. Achei BD meio sem noção! XD Tenho que admitir: eu também não gosto nada do Jacob! E tenho uma raiva suprema da Bella em Eclipse! Ò_ó Muito obrigada pelo comentário! ^^

_Mione03:_ muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo comentário! É muito bom saber que está gostando!! *-* Espero que continue gostando!

_Tatyperry:_ nhaaa que bom que gostou da fic e da reação do Edward!! Muito obrigada por comentar, viu? Espero que tenha gostado da reação dos Cullen! Foi o capítulo que mais gostei de escrever! ^^ E não se preocupe que a gravidez da Bella não será bizarra como no livro! Ela vai ter uma gravidez normal e o bebê não vai destruir ela por dentro! Foi horrível isso no livro! _ Beijoooos!

Bom gente é isso aí! ^^ Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Muito obrigada por tudo! Vocês são ótimos! De verdade!

Beijão!!

Kagome Christopher e Paulinha Potter


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: Twilight e os personagens relativos não nos pertencem, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Nós apenas os pegamos emprestados para escrever a história a seguir que é de nossa autoria.**_

_**An Other Breaking Dawn**_

_Por Kagome Christopher e Paulinha Potter_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Eu estava sentada no batente da janela do nosso quarto, admirando a lua e as estrelas no céu, enquanto acariciava minha barriga inconscientemente. Havia dado tudo certo. Aquele dia não podia ter sido melhor. E minha situação com Rose tinha melhorado. Eu não estava acreditando em como tudo estava dando certo agora. Estava tudo como o céu estrelado... Perfeito.

Mas ainda tinham obstáculos pesados para atravessar. Ainda tinha meu pai e minha mãe, Jacob e meus amigos. Sei que será complicado atravessar essas barreiras e contar a eles sobre o bebê, mas com Edward do meu lado, eu vou conseguir.

"Tudo bem meu amor?" Ouvi Edward perguntar atrás de mim, me segurando pela cintura enquanto olhava para o mesmo ponto que eu, as estrelas.

"Tudo perfeito Edward." Eu disse, me virando pra ele e dando um leve beijo na sua bochecha. "Ainda não estou acreditando que deu tudo certo."

"É..." Ouvi ele responder. "Mas deu... E daqui alguns meses seremos uma família completa." Me virei pra ele na janela, dando as costas a imensidão negro-brilhante, para contemplar seu rosto perfeito.

"Seremos... Mais perfeita do que já é." Eu disse, o abraçando.

"Ainda estou desacreditado pelo fado de eu poder ter filhos. É um sonho Bella... E novamente você está me ajudando a realizá-lo. Obrigado!" Ele dizia, alternando os 'obrigado' com beijos em várias partes do meu rosto.

Ainda me beijando, ele me levantou do batente da janela e me colocou deitada na cama, se deitando ao meu lado.

"Pode acreditar então." Peguei sua mão e a coloquei na minha barriga ainda lisa. "É tudo mais que a pura verdade." E o beijei novamente, para cair em sono profundo, ciente de que ele me observaria o resto da noite, imaginando o nosso futuro.

----------

É incrível como existem momentos nos quais o tempo não passa. Principalmente quando se trata de momentos que não te agradam completamente.

Eu estava sentada no sofá da sala assistindo a um programa de culinária com Edward, como sempre. Era seu programa favorito com um Chef italiano famoso que dava diversas receitas, e ele me usava como cobaia para experimentá-las. Não que eu me importasse, uma vez que ele preparava comidas tão boas. Aposto que seus pratos ficavam melhores do que os do Chef.

Eu estava quieta, assistindo sem interesse ao programa. Edward, mesmo focado na receita, estava abraçado a mim com uma das mãos repousando sobre minha barriga, a alisando suavemente com a ponta dos dedos. Seus dedos frios encostados na minha pele faziam os pelinhos do meu pescoço se arrepiarem. Mas eu sabia que essa nossa calma não podia durar muito. Não quando se mora com os Cullen.

Assim que esse pensamento passou pela minha cabeça a porta da frente da casa foi aberta. Uma pequena e saltitante fada de cabelos pretos pulou no sofá ao meu lado.

"Hey, Alice." Cumprimentei minha pequena irmã que acabara de chegar de sua caçada com Jasper.

"Oi Bella! Como vai meu sobrinho?" Ela estava empolgada como sempre.

"Ou sobrinha." a corrigi automaticamente. "Está bem, obrigada por perguntar de mim." Acusei fingindo estar chateada. Ela imediatamente pulou no meu pescoço me abraçando, fazendo Edward, pela primeira vez desde que nos sentamos a frente da televisão, mover sua atenção para nós. Sua testa se enrugou.

"Alice." Sua voz a repreendeu. "Cuidado com ela."

"Estou tomando, Edward! Acha que eu faria alguma coisa que pudesse prejudicar?" sua voz era sentida, como se estivesse triste por Edward não confiar nela. Ele suspirou e voltou sua atenção novamente para o programa.

Eu estava agora com pouco mais do que quatro meses e minha barriga já estava começando a ficar perceptível. Eu não saía muito de casa, então ninguém da cidade teve motivos ainda para comentar sobre alguma coisa. Mas eu não podia ficar dentro de casa o resto da minha gravidez. Acho que eu estou começando a ficar louca por ficar trancada esse tempo todo. Sinto até vontade de ir ao shopping fazer comprar com Alice. Sim, com certeza absoluta estou enlouquecendo.

De repente vi Alice enrijecer. Seus olhos desfocados, olhando para o nada. Jasper correu para seu lado no sofá, segurando sua mão.

"O que está vendo, Alice?" o loiro perguntou. Sua voz um pouco instável, o que me surpreendeu. Era difícil ver vampiros tendo esse tipo de reação tão humana quando nervosos. Ele realmente devia amar muito Alice. Sorri com esse pensamento.

Demorou apenas um instante para Alice voltar ao normal. Ela piscou algumas vezes e olhou sorrindo para mim. Seu sorriso era tão brilhante que fiquei receosa de perguntar o que aconteceria. Achei que ela tivesse nos visto fazendo compras, graças ao meu infeliz pensamento, e desejei não ter pensado nada que tivesse Alice e shopping ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu AMO carteiros" Todos a olhamos como se estivesse louca. E então, seis envelopes surgiram debaixo da porta de entrada. Alice saiu saltitante em direção à porta, se agachou e delicadamente pegou os envelopes. Quase podia jurar que nunca a vira mais empolgada do que agora. Quase. Era difícil determinar uma única vez exata. Ela era sempre tão hiperativa.

O programa que Edward assistia já estava terminando, para o meu alívio. Ele desligou a TV e olhou para Alice, sua expressão indecifrável. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais ansiosa. O que tinha nesses envelopes afinal? Ela jogou um que continha 'Isabella Cullen' para mim e um 'Edward Cullen' para o Edward. Nós nos encaramos por um segundo, mas eu quebrei a troca de olhares. Eu estava curiosa demais, tanto que só percebi que Rosalie e Emmett haviam se juntado a nós depois que os ouvi abrir seus envelopes.

Me apressei para abrir o meu também. Dentro dele um cartão escrito a mão com o dizer 'Festa de ex-alunos do Colégio Forks' datado para amanhã. Festa de ex-alunos? Ah, não. Eu não queria ir. Eu não estava com menor ânimo de reencontrar Jessica, Lauren e tantas outras pessoas que eu nem ao menos recordo do nome. Edward me deu um beijo leve na testa.

"Você não precisa ir se não quiser. Você sabe disso. Alice não pode te obrigar." Ele sussurrou baixinho no meu ouvido. Alice o olhou com raiva.

"Sim, ela pode. Você sabe disso." Suspirei pesadamente enquanto via Alice mostrar a língua para Edward e em seguida exibir um grande sorriso para mim.

"Mas já é amanhã? Tão repentino." Jasper comentou. Pelo seu tom de voz pude perceber que ele estava tão desanimado quanto eu para ir a essa 'festa'.

"Não se preocupem. Eu já tenho em mente o que todos vão usar. Amanhã vai fazer bastante frio. Adoro roupas de inverno." Eu podia jurar ter visto um brilho faiscar os olhos de Alice. O dia da 'Barbie Bella' estava voltando uma vez mais.

----------

Chegamos ao local uma hora depois do início da festa. Alice demorou 'um pouco' em minhas roupas porque simplesmente eu me recusava a usar blusinhas que deixassem minha barriga a mostra. "Hora vamos Bella! Vai ficar tão lindo!" Ela dizia. Mas, dessa vez eu não deixei, justificando com o fato de que ninguém, além dos Cullen, sabia do meu estado. No final das contas, coloquei uma calca jeans comum, um pouco larga na região da cintura, uma blusinha colada e um pesado agasalho de frio por cima. Acabei derrotada por Alice e coloquei a blusa que ela tanto insistiu. Ninguém a veria mesmo. Eu estava usando um casaco pesado por cima graças ao frio.

O resto dos Cullen estava normal, na medida do possível.

O local ela em um campo aberto que me lembrava bastante o local no qual Edward, Alice e os outros costumavam jogar baseball. Mesas estavam espalhadas em volta de uma pista de dança, ambas cobertas por um enorme toldo branco, para proteção caso chovesse, o que era bem provável. O fato de ser aberto era bom, pois tinha mais espaço para as pessoas passarem, o que, também, seria mais seguro pra mim.

Cheguei ao local abraçada a Edward, com nossos irmãos logo atrás. É óbvio que nos tornamos automaticamente o centro das atenções. Sempre éramos. Aliás, _eles _sempre eram. Os Cullen eram as celebridades de Forks. Sua beleza estonteante e sua pele mais branca do que a neve os tornava seres deslumbrantes. Porém agora que eu fazia parte da família, não havia como escapar dos constantes olhares. Ouvi alguns suspiros de garotas quando Edward estendeu uma cadeira para que eu me sentasse. Rolei meus olhos. Nem um homem _casado_ elas respeitam. Mas eu não podia esperar reação diferente vindo das adolescentes ultra-hormonais de Forks. Alguns garotos observavam Alice e Rosalie que se juntavam a nós juntamente de Emmett e Jasper.

Do meu lugar, fiquei observando as pessoas. É claro que dessa vez eu não dançaria por nada desse mundo, então só fiquei admirando o pessoal. Vi Angela e Ben dançando um pouco afastados de todos. Encontrei algumas pessoas que eu conversei algumas vezes, outras que nem sabia quem era. Observando tudo, percebi Lauren olhando fixamente pra minha direção. Não sabia o que ela estava pensando, e Edward estava conversando tão alegremente com Emmett que decidi não perturbá-lo.

Depois de um tempo, minha bexiga começou a apertar. Está ai outro posto negativo na gravidez, a vontade de ir ao banheiro chega muito rápido. Me levantei da cadeira, assustando um pouco Edward.

"Aonde você vai, Bella? Está tudo bem?" Havia preocupação na sua voz, como sempre.

"Está tudo bem sim, Edward. Só vou ao banheiro." Eu disse, acariciando seu rosto.

"Ok, mas Alice vai com você." Rolei os olhos e já ia começar a protestar, mas o olhar dele falou mais que mil palavras, eu não teria chance de dialogar e aceitei a companhia de Alice.

Chegando ao banheiro, senti segurança para comentar com Alice. "Ele exagera não acha?" Perguntei, enquanto lutava com o zíper do agasalho.

"Ele só está preocupado, Bella. Você já devia ter se acostumado com isso." Ela disse, abrindo o zíper no meu lugar. Realmente, já esta na hora de me acostumar, sendo que eu sabia que iria piorar com a chegada do bebê. Agradeci a ajuda, tirei o agasalho e segui para o box.

Mas, antes de eu chegar lá, escuto um grito vindo da porta do banheiro, um grito fininho, estridente, que deve ter irritado os ouvidos super apurados de Alice, tanto quanto irritou o meu. Quando me virei para a porta do banheiro, vi Lauren plantada no chão com cara de espanto, com as mãos tapando a boca.

"ISABELLA CULLEN, VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA?" Ela não falou, ela gritou essa informação. Senti meu rosto ficar completamente branco e minha visão falhar por alguns segundos. Olhei para Alice, e ela estava igualmente petrificada. Tenho certeza de que se fosse uma humana, ela teria desmaiado.

Quando ia começar um diálogo com Lauren, a vi sair correndo do banheiro e gritar mais alto que sua voz autorizava a novidade para todos no baile. Eu não queria mais sair do banheiro. Estava sem saber o que fazer, e sentia que iria vomitar a qualquer momento.

Uma batida na porta me tirou do meu transe, e vi Rosalie entrando no banheiro as pressas. Eu não queria saber o que estava acontecendo lá fora. Depois que ela me abraçou, vi Alice correr pra fora levanto meu agasalho junto. Pronto. Agora eu estava desesperada.

"Bella!" Ouvi uma voz inconfundível chamar do lado de fora do banheiro feminino. "Bella, pelo amor de Deus, venha até aqui! Você está me deixando loco!" Era Edward. Agradeci Rosalie e corri até a porta do banheiro, me jogando nos braços da única pessoa que possuía o poder de me acalmar.

Ao me jogar em cima dele, enterrei meu rosto em seu peito. Eu sabia, eu sentia que estavam todos olhando pra mim. A música tinha parado, as pessoas estavam em silêncio, só esperando eu mostrar meu rosto ou a confirmação da afirmação de Lauren.

Quando Edward me afastou um pouquinho do seu corpo para poder olhar meu rosto, Lauren gritou novamente.

"ESTÃO VENDO? VIRAM A BARRIGA? ELA ESTÁ MESMO GRÁVIDA PESSOAL!" Disse ela, rindo. Eu virei meu rosto na sua direção com fúria. Acho que se eu pudesse me ver agora, me assustaria. Eu estava sentindo tanta raiva que estava fora de mim.

Me soltei de Edward e dei alguns passos na direção de Lauren, até ser impedida pelo meu marido novamente.

"Bella..." Eu não queria ouvir. Eu só queria quebrar a cara dela. Por que ela estava fazendo isso? O que eu fiz pra ela me tratar desse jeito? Tentei me desvencilhar de Edward, mas era impossível. Ele me segurou firme e me fez olhar pra ele. "Bella, por favor, tente se acalmar. Não é bom para o nosso filho. Tranqüilize-se."

Edward tinha razão. Eu não podia me exaltar. Olhei para Lauren novamente com os nervos mais calmos, mas com o mesmo brilho de fúria no olhar.

"Sim Lauren. Eu estou grávida. Grávida do homem que eu amo! Estou casada, não há mal algum nisso. E se quer saber, você só age assim porque tem inveja!" Edward me fez parar novamente. Senti algo encostar meu ombro e quando olhei pra trás, vi Jasper me olhar intensamente, fazendo com que eu me acalmasse no mesmo instante. Olhando a minha volta, deu pra ver que ele estava fazendo isso com todo o recinto, pois todos pareciam estar mais tranqüilos. Bufei aliviada, mas ao mesmo tempo cansada. Me apoiei em Edward. As pessoas ainda não tinham desviado o olhar, mas as conversinhas paralelas começaram. Uns apontavam, outros somente conversavam. Mas quando finalmente eu pensei que não podia ficar pior, quem eu vejo se aproximar e tocar meu ombro? Isso mesmo... Mike. Ignorando todo e qualquer bom senso. Não é possível que ele não aprendesse nunca a lição. Ele era incansável.

"Ai Bella... Bella... Bella... Eu só quero que você saiba..." Me abraçou antes de continuar. Quando me soltou, ficou próximo demais. "... que eu não me importo em assumir o filho de outro homem. Você ainda pode mudar de id..." Vi que ele não teve tempo de terminar. Edward já tinha pegado o garoto pelo colarinho da camisa que usava e o levantado vários centímetros do chão.

"Como é que é moleque? Como ousa falar assim com a _minha_ mulher?" Fiquei desesperada. Por um momento eu vi Edward estraçalhar Mike como ele fez com Victoria há algum tempo. Fiquei completamente sem reação, olhando Edward segurar Mike.

"Como... as-assim mo-moleque? Vo...Você não é mu-muito mais ve-velho que e... e... e... eu." Ouvi Mike dizer com muita dificuldade. Depois de um tempo, sai do meu transe e fui do lado de Edward.

"Edward! Por favor, solte-o! Assim você vai matá-lo!" Eu estava desesperada, tentava puxar os braços dele a qualquer custo, mas era como tentar mover uma parede de pedra com as mãos. Me perguntei porque Emmett ou Jasper não estavam ajudando. "Edward!!" Gritei desesperada, vendo a face de Mike ficar arroxeada. Isso pareceu alertar os outros, pois Emmett chegou e fez Edward soltar Mike, e Jasper passou a focar sua habilidade em Edward, e somente nele. Uma onda de vertigem bateu em mim, e antes que eu pudesse cair, senti braços finos e firmes me segurarem. Alice me guiou ate a cadeira mais próxima para que eu possa me recuperar. A vertigem me pegou desprevenida. Vi alguém chegar com um copo de água, que eu aceitei prontamente. Depois de um tempo me recuperei, e vi Angela parada a minha frente, com o olhar preocupado.

"Você está bem Bella?" Ela me olhava intensamente, como se estivesse esperando eu cair dura.

"Estou melhor." Pude ver um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto, e depois se desfazer, enquanto ela olhava pra trás. Num pulo, se levantou e foi em direção a Lauren. A cena que se desprendeu a seguir foi chocante e ao mesmo tempo cômica.

Angela se aproximou de Lauren com uma rapidez que eu não imaginava que ela tinha. Parando na frente da menina, Angela começou a gritar e gesticular pra ela.

"Você está ficando louca? Tem noção do que poderia ter acontecido com a Bella caso levasse um grande choque? Ela poderia ter perdido o bebê, e isso tudo por conta da sua estupidez e falta de juízo!" Ela dizia, cutucando Lauren no ombro.

"E você acha que eu me preocupo?" Lauren respondeu, empurrando o dedo de Angela para longe. "Eu não estou nem aí pra quem está querendo aparecer."

A cena que seguinte me espantou. Angela levantou a mão e, como eu nunca a vi fazer, a abaixou, acertando um forte tapa no rosto de Lauren. "Eu acho que é você quem está querendo aparecer Lauren. Bella tem tudo o que você sempre quis, dentre essas coisas, o Edward. Mas ela tem algo que você nunca vai conseguir agindo dessa maneira. Ela tem amizades verdadeiras. Ela conhece e vive intensamente o amor. Agora você? Você é uma coitada que não conhece os verdadeiros prazeres da vida. Só perde tempo desejando o que é dos outros e fazendo tudo contra as pessoas que nunca te fizeram mal algum. Vê se cresce, e aprende de uma vez por todas que o mundo não gira em torno de você!" Dizendo isso, Angela se afastou e foi buscar forças em um abraço de Ben.

Com o meu susto, nem reparei que Edward estava sentado ao meu lado.

"Bella... Você está bem? Me desculpe Bella. Juro que não queria..." O cortei antes que ele começasse a se desesperar.

"Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe." Eu disse, sorrindo para ele.

"Desculpe Bella... Eu não devia ter me descontrolado daquele jeito. Eu devia ter agido com mais diplomacia e menos agressividade... Eu..." O cortei novamente.

"Olha, no fundo, eu gosto quando você tem esses ataques de ciúmes. Me faz perceber o quanto você me ama." Eu disse, sorrindo.

Quando me senti melhor, me levantei e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. Percebi que ainda estava usando somente a blusinha regata colada ao meu corpo. O frio estava intenso agora que a confusão tinha acabado, pelo menos ate onde eu achava. Edward reparou e se afastou. Mas não era isso que eu queria, eu precisava do frio _dele_. Ele me olhou com reprovação, mas não voltou a se afastar. Ignorando o frio, perdi a vergonha e segui pelo meio da multidão até Angela, é claro, com Edward nos meus calcanhares.

Cheguei até ela sorrindo. A abracei quando ela se soltou de Ben.

"Você não precisava ter feito isso... Mas eu agradeço. Obrigada por tudo Angela." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Bella... Não precisa me agradecer. Faz muito tempo que eu queria jogar tudo na cara da Lauren e não tinha coragem. Pode contar comigo pra tudo. Principalmente para deixar Lauren no chão, literalmente." Rimos com os comentários. Convidamos Angela e Ben para se sentarem conosco. Edward tirou sua jaqueta e jogou no meu ombro, colocando a minha própria por cima depois para que eu me aquecesse.

Ficamos o resto da festa sentados conversando. Angela e Bem se sentaram conosco em uma mesa um pouco mais afastada das demais. Me lembrei do último ano em Forks. Era exatamente desse jeito. A diferença é que agora Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper se juntaram a nós também. Aos poucos, algumas pessoas vinham me parabenizar, ignorando seus instintos que as mandavam não chegar perto com Edward e o resto da minha família vampira por perto. A maioria, eu tinha certeza, estava fazendo isso apenas por curiosidade, para confirmar o que tinham ouvido.

Edward não sorria, mantinha a feição séria, mas eu sabia que era por causa de alguns pensamentos. Eu podia ouvir, de vez em quando, um rosnado baixo escapar de sua garganta. Cada vez que isso acontecia, eu pegava sua mão e a acariciava, tentando acalmá-lo. Em uma dessas vezes ele me abraçou por trás, repousando sua mão em minha barriga, desenhando pequenos círculos com os dedos enquanto a alisava. Só entendi o porquê dessa reação quando ergui os olhos e vi Tyler à nossa frente que apenas olhou minha barriga, deu um sorriso leve e se virou de volta para o aglomerado que havia se formado ao centro da festa.

Era tão bom sentir as mãos de Edward na minha barriga, acariciando nosso bebê. Foi então que eu senti pela primeira vez. As lágrimas que ainda não haviam saído de meus olhos caíram pelas minhas bochechas. Preocupação atravessou o rosto de Edward.

"Bella? O que houve Bella? Você está machucada?" seus olhos procuravam por marcas em meu corpo.

"O bebê..." sussurrei. Meus olhos arregalados. Uma das minhas mãos pousando sobre o meu ventre. Agora Edward estava em pânico.

"O que tem o bebê? Bella, o que foi que a Lauren te fez? Eu juro que se ela machucou você ou nosso filho eu vou..."

"Se mexeu" eu o cortei. "Ele se mexeu Edward."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ao seu lado Rosalie e Alice estavam com os olhos arregalados também, me encarando.

"Se mexeu? Quando?" sua voz estava doce. Era a voz de veludo que eu amava.

"Quando você tocou minha barriga. Nosso bebê se mexeu, Edward. Acho que ele já sabe que você é o papai." Sorri ao fim da minha frase, limpando as lágrimas que teimavam a continuar descendo pelo meu rosto.

Edward abriu um sorriso radiante. Ele voltou a tocar minha barriga e eu senti novamente, bem de leve, uma pequena mexida dentro do meu ventre.

"Sentiu?" perguntei esperançosa.

"Senti." Edward respondeu quase em um sussurro, maravilhado. Ele se ajoelhou e deu um beijo em minha barriga, sussurrando palavras ao bebê. Foi então que algo me acertou.

"Edward," falei alarmada. Ele percebeu minha mudança de humor e se levantou, olhando para mim enquanto Alice e Rosalie se revezavam para tocar minha barriga, tentando fazer meu bebê se mexer, em vão. Era só com Edward.

"O que houve Bella?" perguntou tentando manter sua voz calma.

"Charlie... tenho que contar ao Charlie. Jessica e Lauren vão espalhar pra Forks inteira que estou grávida. Não quero que Charlie descubra assim. Temos que contar pra ele."

O rosto sério de Edward me encarava. "Tem certeza disso, Bella?"

"Tenho. Ele vai surtar de qualquer modo. Prefiro fazer do jeito certo então. Prefiro que ele saiba pela minha boca. Além disso, estamos casados, não há nada que ele possa fazer... certo?" Eu tentava me convencer disso. Mas não adiantava. Eu podia ter trinta anos e estar casada há dez que Charlie ainda sim surtaria. Eu seria um bebê para sempre em seu ponto de vista. Um bebê tendo outro bebê. Isso não poderia ficar pior. Incluindo o fato de ele já não gostar muito de Edward.

"Tudo o que você quiser." Ele disse apenas, dando um beijo leve em meus lábios e sorrindo em seguida.

Agora eu teria que contar ao meu pai. Suspirei profundamente enquanto voltava a me sentar seguida de Edward, com Rosalie e Alice ignorando minha ansiedade e Jasper e Emmett apostando quem acertaria uma coxinha na cabeça do Mike primeiro.

Próximo passo: contar ao Charlie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**N.a.:** Oi gente!! Mais um capítulo terminado. Peço desculpas a vocês pela demora para sair esse capítulo e talvez o próximo demore um pouquinho também. Por causa das férias a _Paulinha_, que escreve a fic em parceria comigo, foi viajar. Eu escrevi duas versões para esse capítulo que estão lendo agora. Mas ela queria contribuir também para o capítulo, outras idéias surgiram e cada uma escreveu um pouco desse daqui. Espero que tenham gostado!

Daqui pra frente acho que ficará mais interessante. Contar ao Charlie, ao Jacob, à Reneé.... XD

Queria agradecer de coração a todos que estão lendo e comentando. Vocês são demais! Sem vocês nós não teríamos chegado até aqui. Devemos tudo a vocês, muito obrigada mesmo! ^^

Agradecimentos:

_Marininha Potter:_ nhaaa fiquei muito feliz por saber que você está gostando da fic! Espero que continue lendo e que continuemos deixando a fic interessante para quem lê. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar! *-*

_Dani Cullen:_ que bom que está amando! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Obrigada pelo comentário! ^^

_MimiHidalgo:_ concordo plenamente com você. Umas confusões e complicações são normais, principalmente se tratando da Bella! XD Mas do jeito que foi descrito no livro foi chocante e forçado. Acho que se a Bella fosse transformada de um jeito carinhoso pelo Edward seria bem mais a cara de 'Twilight' e com certeza agradaria mais aos leitores. A Nessie realmente é muito fofa! Nha, para ser sincera eu também não sou muito fã de fics UA e até em inglês é difícil encontrar fics que não fujam do livro. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando e muito obrigada novamente pelo comentário e pelo carinho! Obrigada mesmo! Beijão!

_Maria Lua:_ nha, que bom que você gostou! Eu amo o Jasper e a Alice também! São o casal mais fofo depois da Bella e do Edward, na minha opinião. Chegando quase a empatar! XD O Emmett e a Rosalie também são ótimos. Muito obrigada por comentar novamente!

_mione03:_ nossa, fiquei muito muito feliz com seu comentário. Eu não gostei do modo como discorreu em Breaking Dawn essa parte da gravidez. Acho que muita gente não gostou, houve muitas reclamações disso pra Stephenie Meyer. Ainda mais que pulou a coisa toda porque foi o tempo todo do ponto de vista do Jacob, não deu pra entender muito bem o que rolava dentro da casa dos Cullen. Espero que continue gostando da fic! Muito obrigada pelo comentário!

_BuH Cullen:_ nhahaha que bom que está gostando! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Obrigada por comentar!

_Melinda Hale:_ muito obrigada pelos parabéns. Fico muitíssimo feliz em saber que está gostando! Respondendo suas perguntas ^^: a gravidez da Bella vai ser normal sim, sem nenhuma daquelas coisas horríveis descritas no livro. Quanto aos Volturi, eu não sei ainda se eles aparecerão, mas a fic tomará um rumo diferente do livro então provavelmente não haverá a guerra contra eles. Muito obrigada pelos elogios! E muito obrigada por comentar!! ^^

_Sophie Lazuly:_ brigada pelos elogios! Espero que continue a gostar da história! Obrigada pelo comentário!

_Dandy Fairy Lily:_ nhahahaha realmente, me expressei errado ao dizer que não teria Nessie. XD É que o bebê da fic não tem nada a ver com a Nessie, é um bebê totalmente diferente dela, o bebê que eu imaginava para ser filho do Edward. Que bom que gostou! *-* Obrigada por comentar!!

_Marcia B. S.:_ que bom que adorou! *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse também e que continue a gostar da fic! ^^ Brigada pelo comentário!

Bom, por esse capítulo é só gente. Faremos nosso melhor para que o próximo capítulo seja bom. E agradecemos novamente por todos os comentários e pelo carinho de vocês! Brigada mesmo gente!!

Beijão!

Kagome Christopher


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer:**____**Twilight e os personagens relativos não nos pertencem, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Nós apenas os pegamos emprestados para escrever a história a seguir que é de nossa autoria.**_

_**An Other Breaking Dawn**_

_Por Kagome Christopher e Paulinha Potter_

_**Capítulo 7**_

Eu estava tremendo involuntariamente. Sentia minhas pernas vacilarem, mas tentava disfarçar. Por sorte eu estava sentada no confortável banco do Volvo. Mas ter um marido vampiro tem lá suas desvantagens. Qualquer ação, qualquer movimento, qualquer alteração nas batidas do coração... nada passava despercebido aos seus olhos.

"Bella, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Nós podemos esperar, você já teve muitas emoções por hoje. Não é bom nem para você e nem para o bebê." A voz aveludada de Edward me confortava, não importava o que ele dizia. Suspirei. Eu sabia que ele diria isso. Após tudo o que aconteceu na festa, nós logo saímos em direção a casa de Charlie, mas não antes de Edward me fazer comer alguma coisa. Eu sabia que precisava me alimentar, ainda mais agora, mas comer sob o olhar de tanta gente me embrulhava o estômago.

"Está tudo bem Edward, eu preciso fazer isso. Se esperar até amanhã é capaz de Charlie acabar descobrindo no trabalho." E além disso eu queria terminar logo com isso.

Dessa vez foi Edward que suspirou. Ele continuava me encarando, procurando por algum sinal de indecisão, sem nem ao menos olhar para o caminho que o carro percorria a uma velocidade insana. Eu já deveria ter me acostumado com isso.

"Tudo bem então." Edward falou como um novo suspiro. Ele sabia que eu não mudaria de idéia.

Chegamos em menos de cinco minutos na casa de Charlie. Edward estacionou o carro em frente a casa e abriu a porta do passageiro para mim, me ajudando a sair. Ele me abraçou pela cintura e então caminhamos até a porta da frente. Senti Edward me apertar mais contra seu peito e o encarei. Ele sorriu para mim e eu sabia que ele estava tentando me fazer relaxar.

Fechei o zíper do meu casaco para esconder a minha pequena barriga saliente, respirei fundo e dei três batidinhas na porta da frente. Em alguns segundos ouvi passos do outro lado da porta. Charlie afastou a cortina para ver quem era e assim que nos viu quase arrancou a porta.

"Que surpresa tê-los por aqui garotos! Entrem, vamos." Ele estava mais empolgado do que o normal e cheguei a conclusão de que eu estava ficando tempo demais sem vê-lo. Me senti culpada, mas o nervosismo logo engoliu esse sentimento, me deixando, se possível, ainda mais nervosa. Edward me olhava de vez em quando com olhos preocupados, mas eu sempre sorria para ele tentando fazer parecer que eu estava bem. "Estou tão feliz em vê-la aqui Bells, senti sua falta criança." Charlie me abraçou. Ele sempre me chamava de criança, mesmo agora casada e morando fora de casa. Isso fez um arrepio subir pela minha espinha.

"Também senti sua falta pai." Correspondi ao abraço tímido que ele me dera e logo nos separamos.

"Edward." Charlie falou apenas, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça em cumprimento. "Querem comer alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigada pai. Nós estávamos numa... festa. Já comemos por lá." Falei enquanto evitava a da memória da festa desastrosa. Eu só queria me lembrar de um momento. A sensação de Edward tocando minha barriga e nosso bebê correspondendo ao seu toque. Disso eu me lembraria para sempre.

"...lla? Bella??" fui tirada de meu devaneio por meu pai.

"Oh, desculpe pai. Estava pensando em algumas coisas." E sorri para Edward. Ele não podia ler minha mente, mas tenho certeza que sabia no que eu estava pensando pela minha cara. Um sorriso bobo surgiu em seu rosto e passou um braço pela minha cintura, pousando a mão casualmente em minha barriga. Charlie não percebeu nada de estranho, apenas enrugou levemente a testa. Mesmo sabendo que Edward e eu estávamos casados, em sua cabeça, provavelmente, ele ignorava a idéia de que nos tocávamos com intimidade. Acho que ele ainda pensava que eu era virgem. Isso ia complicar ainda mais a situação.

"Sentem-se, por favor." Charlie nos indicou o caminho, que eu já conhecia muito bem, até o sofá e desligou a televisão. Estava no intervalo do jogo. Ele se sentou em sua poltrona logo em seguida, olhando sorridente para nós dois. "E então, a que devo essa visita? Não que precisem de um motivo, mas..." Ele parou a frase na metade sugestivamente. Eu não sabia como agir.

"Temos algo para te contar Charlie." Foi Edward quem tomou a iniciativa. Seu rosto não estava sério como o de costume quando ele falava com Charlie. Havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios e Charlie o olhou questionadoramente.

"Estou ouvindo." Charlie falou impaciente. Lógico que ele estranharia a atitude nova de Edward e nossa aparição repentina no meio da tarde.

Um silêncio se estendeu pela sala. Quase um minuto se passou até que Charlie limpasse a garganta, chamando a atenção para que continuássemos. Respirei fundo.

"Pai, você sabe que Edward e eu estamos casados há algum tempo." Tentei começar.

"Ah, entendi." Ele falou calmamente me interrompendo, me assustando.

"Entendeu?" Perguntei ligeiramente assustada. Pensei que Charlie levaria um tempo para entender, mas foi rápido demais. Sua calma me assustou mais ainda.

"Sim, entendi. Vocês querem comprar uma casa só para vocês dois, não é? Eu imaginei que iriam querer fazer isso um dia, mesmo a casa dos Cullen sendo grande, e..."

"Não pai, não queremos nos mudar." O cortei rapidamente. Era óbvio que ele tinha entendido errado. Não era para menos, éramos adolescentes recém-casados e anunciar uma gravidez era cedo demais. Prendi a respiração por um instante e Edward acariciou minhas costas gentilmente me dando forças para continuar.

"Não?" Perguntou assustado.

"Não, Charlie. Não estamos com problemas com a casa. O que viemos lhe contar é outra coisa." Edward falou firme e calmamente, como sempre. Charlie o encarou sério.

"Pai, antes de tudo quero que saiba que eu amo muito Edward e que, sem dúvidas, ficaremos juntos para sempre." Ele com certeza não entendeu o sentido literal por trás do 'para sempre', mas isso não importava agora. "Quero que entenda que isso é um milagre para nós. Não achávamos que era possível. Nos disseram que isso não poderia nunca acontecer para nós."

"E eu amo muito a Bella também, Charlie. Mais do que qualquer um possa amar alguém nesse mundo." A voz de Edward era completamente séria e ao mesmo tempo eu sentia o amor que exalava dele. Nós nos encaramos por alguns segundos apaixonadamente. Eu podia me perder em seus orbes dourados e nunca mais sair de lá e ficaria feliz por isso. Saindo com dificuldades de nossa troca de olhares, voltei a olhar meu pai que nos encarava suspeitosamente.

"O que está havendo Bella?" Ele me perguntou muito sério. Um pouco de preocupação assolava sua voz.

Suspirei pesadamente. Era melhor falar de uma vez.

"Pai, eu estou grávida." Com uma voz lenta e estável contei. Edward apertou de leve minha mão me mostrando que estava ali ao meu lado. O rosto de Charlie estava mudando de cor. Do branco para o vermelho, do vermelho para o roxo. Assim como no dia em que contamos que nos casaríamos. Ele estava estático. Nem ao menos piscava. Pensei que ele não estivesse respirando e entrei em pânico.

"Pai??" Chamei, ainda do meu lugar.

De repente Charlie pulou da poltrona, olhando perdidamente para nós dois. Eu o encarava assustada e Edward agora o olhava seriamente e eu sabia que era por causa de algum pensamento.

"_Grávida_?" Charlie quase cuspiu a palavra. "Como assim você está _grávida_?"

"Pai, Edward e eu somos casados. É normal que isso aconteça." Tentei desesperadamente fazê-lo se acalmar e entender a minha lógica. Mas ele estava fora de si. Caminhou em nossa direção apontando o dedo para Edward.

"Você! Você fez isso com minha filha!" Ele falou acusadoramente, apesar do óbvio.

"Sim, Charlie e eu não me arrependo disso. É meu filho e eu o amo tanto quanto amo a Bella." Edward falou firme, ainda muito sério.

"Ele não fez isso sozinho, eu estava lá também!" Falei com um pouco de ironia saindo em defesa de Edward.

Pude ver Charlie olhar para a arma que estava pendurada na cozinha. Desespero tomou conta de mim. Eu sabia que nada aconteceria ao Edward, mas mesmo assim.

"PAI!" gritei me levantando em um salto. "É seu neto! Você vai ser avô..." não consegui me segurar e as lágrimas começaram a descer pelo meu rosto. "Eu sei que sou nova demais, mas aconteceu e eu não me arrependo de nada! Eu _quero_ esse filho! É nosso milagre. Nos disseram que Edward não podia ter filhos e agora eu estou grávida _dele_!" Edward se levantou também, me abraçando, acariciando minhas costas e dando pequenos beijinhos na minha cabeça. "Era pra você estar feliz..." sussurrei alto o bastante para que ele ouvisse.

Me desvencilhei de Edward e abri o zíper do meu casaco, tirando-o, deixando a mostra minha pequena barriga de grávida.

Charlie a olhou e engasgou com a visão. Edward me abraçou por trás gentilmente. Minhas pernas estavam bambas e eu teria caído se não fosse Edward me segurando.

Meu corpo todo começou a tremer, e eu sabia que não era de frio. Edward me ergueu em seus braços e me deitou no sofá. Minha visão começou a ficar turva e então tudo ficou preto.

Me lembro de abrir os olhos e dar de cara com os olhos de Edward, atentos e preocupados aos meus movimentos.

"Edward, o que houve?" chamei com a voz ainda falhando, tentando me levantar. Ele suspirou em alívio e me fez voltar a deitar no sofá.

"Você ficou muito nervosa e desmaiou." Edward me falou baixinho. Como num flashback as memórias voltaram para minha cabeça. Automaticamente coloquei a mão sobre minha barriga, assustada. "Está tudo bem, nosso bebê está bem. Assim que você desmaiou Charlie saiu do transe e entrou em pânico. Falei para ele ligar pro Carlisle. Eles estão na cozinha conversando."

Pelo olhar de Edward, Charlie não fora o único a entrar em pânico. Olhei para o lado em direção da cozinha e pude ouvir duas vozes masculinas dialogando.

"Seu pai chorou." Edward acrescentou me fazendo voltar a olhar pra ele.

"Hmm?" Perguntei não entendendo o sentido daquela frase.

"Depois que você desmaiou e Carlisle te examinou, falando que estava tudo bem, Charlie me abraçou e pediu desculpas. E então começou a chorar dizendo 'eu vou ser vovô'." Edward sorriu para mim e senti lágrimas descendo dos meus olhos, as quais Edward limpou beijando uma por uma conforme caíam.

"É tão típico de o meu pai reagir dessa forma. Primeiro ele explode para só depois pensar." Balancei a cabeça lentamente para os lados em reprovação.

Edward encostou seus lábios marmóreos nos meus. Sua boca se movendo contra a minha e sua língua pedindo passagem para meus lábios. Nos beijamos ardentemente, sentindo sua língua se entrelaçar com a minha. Eu amava aquela sensação. Amava Edward e tudo nele. Como é que alguém poder ser tão bom em _tudo_?

Ouvi alguém limpar a garganta e, infelizmente, quebramos nosso beijo. Me sentei no sofá envergonhada. Edward me estendeu uma mão para me ajudar a levantar e eu a aceitei. Ele novamente me abraçou pela cintura, repousando a mão em minha barriga. Nosso bebê se mexeu com seu toque. E ele abriu um sorriso imenso para mim. Eu não pude evitar e correspondi, pousando minha mão sobre a dele.

Olhei para frente e ali estava meu pai e Carlisle, logo atrás, com um sorriso no rosto. Os avôs do meu bebê. Charlie se aproximou de mim e Edward me libertou de seu abraço indo para o lado de seu pai.

Desconcertado Charlie começou a falar.

"Bella, me desculpe...eu... eu agi mal, não me entenda errado. Eu quero muito esse neto." Seus olhos nunca deixavam o chão. Eu não pude me ajudar. Abracei meu pai, que se assustou com a minha reação e logo correspondeu ao abraço.

Senti gotas em meu cabelo. Charlie estava chorando e eu comecei a chorar também, ali, abraçada com meu pai. Depois de um longo abraço nos afastamos. Ele retirou uma mecha de cabelo bagunçado que caía sobre meu rosto e a colocou atrás da minha orelha, beijando minha testa.

"E então? Teremos um pequeno bagunceiro ou uma pequena princesa?" Ele me perguntou, agora sorrindo.

"Ainda não sabemos." Respondi. "Logo vamos descobrir e te deixaremos informado. Tenho que contar à Renée ainda." O rosto de Charlie endureceu.

"Espero que dê tudo certo." Ele confidenciou.

"Renée é imprevisível. Nunca sei o que ela vai dizer." Comentei um pouco nervosa.

Charlie olhou novamente para minha barriga levemente aparente.

"Um neto... uau! Me sinto velho" ele riu.

"Eu também." Carlisle riu junto. Era engraçado pensar em Carlisle como avô. Ele era tão jovem, _aparentemente_.

Eu sorri. Era tão bom esse clima. Tão diferente de quando contamos a novidade para Charlie. Me deparei com meu pai encarando desconcertado minha barriga. Ele coçou a cabeça com a mão esquerda, o que era um sinal de nervosismo.

Edward caminhou para o meu lado, passando seu braço pelo meu ombro.

"Pode tocar se quiser Charlie." Edward falou e Charlie o olhou assustado. Então era isso, meu pai queria sentir meu bebê. Sorri para ele, afirmando com a cabeça.

"Ele já se mexe?" perguntou curioso.

"Às vezes. Quando Edward toca minha barriga apenas." Sorri ao falar e Charlie olhou Edward impressionado. Acho que ele estava finalmente vendo minha ligação com Edward e de Edward com nosso bebê.

Levantei um pouco a minha blusa para deixar minha barriga à mostra. Ainda um pouco desconcertado, Charlie levou sua mão até ela, encostando sua palma. Nada. Edward, então, tocou de leve a parte de cima da minha barriga, fazendo nosso filho se mexer novamente. Charlie abriu um sorriso radiante, perdendo toda a vergonha. Um brilho diferente atingiu seus olhos quando ele me encarou. Fiquei feliz por isso.

"Não dá para sentir direito ainda, ele se mexe bem de leve. Ainda é muito pequeno para chutar ou fazer algum movimento mais forte." Informei meu pai.

"Quanto tempo?" Eu entendi o que ele quis dizer.

"Quatro meses." Edward respondeu por mim. O sorriso bobo ainda estampado em seu rosto. Ele falava de nosso bebê como se fosse um ser divino.

"Há quanto tempo vocês sabem?" Charlie perguntou como se não tivesse tanta importância a essa altura, mas eu sabia que ele se importava.

"Há quase três meses" Edward novamente respondeu por mim. Sua voz doce soando pela casa.

Charlie ficou pensativo por um instante. Olhei para Edward tentando decifrar o que meu pai estava pensando, mas ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça para mim, indicando que não era nada de ruim. Meu pai suspirou e então nos olhou novamente.

"Venham me visitar com mai freqüência. Quero acompanhar esse acontecimento especial na vida da minha única filha. Quero ver meu netinho ou netinha crescer."

"Não se preocupe quanto a isso, pai." Ele sorriu para nós e nós sorrimos para ele.

"Você que tem sorte de acompanhar tudo diariamente Carlisle." Charlie dirigiu a palavra a Carlisle que estava apenas assistindo até agora.

"Meu primeiro neto. Imagino que seja o único também." Ele sorriu para nós também. "É uma sensação indescritível, realmente. Você não entende muito bem até que acontece com você." Eu sabia que ele estava falando de sua experiência de vida por esses séculos que ele passara perambulando pelo planeta. "Estão todos alvoroçados em casa. Esme, Rosalie e Alice com certeza disputarão a atenção do bebê. E Emmett provavelmente vai tentar roubar a tarefa de pai de Edward, mas eu sei que ele não permitirá." Edward concordou apenas com a cabeça, emburrado.

"Jasper não demonstra, mas em seus pensamentos, toda vez que vê Bella ele se imagina brincando e levando para passear, ao lado de Alice, o sobrinho ou sobrinha." Meu pai olhou Edward indagando. Acho que Edward percebeu sua gafe, ou leu a confusão nos pensamentos de Charlie e rapidamente completou. "Eu o ouvi falar disso com Alice." E sorriu para mim, piscando. "Acho melhor irmos, Charlie. Bella deve estar cansada." Concordei com a cabeça.

"Nós voltaremos para te visitar pai. Ligaremos quando soubermos o sexo do bebê."

"Não se esqueça Bella. Estarei esperando."

Sorri para ele. Nos despedimos de Charlie e entramos no Volvo prata de Edward, com Carlisle em seu Mercedes logo atrás, em direção à nossa casa. Dormi durante o caminho. Eu estava exausta. Depois disso tenho vagas lembranças de Edward me pegando no colo e me colocando sobre nossa cama _king-size_, me dando um beijo na testa e sussurrando 'eu te amo' em meu ouvido. E então voltei a dormir e a sonhar com meu anjo de olhos dourados.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**N.a.:** oi gente, tudo bem? Mil perdões pela demora! Esse capítulo já está pronto há algum tempo, mas ta uma correria aqui em casa por causa do começo do ano. Me desculpem mesmo! Espero que gostem do capítulo!

Gente queria muito agradecer a todos que estão lendo e comentando na fic, brigada mesmo! Se não fosse por vocês não sei se teríamos conseguido chegar até aqui. Brigada gente!

Me desculpem por não fazer agradecimento a cada um que mandou review nesse capítulo. Prometo que no próximo eu ponho! Desculpa mesmo gente! Meu cachorro ta doente e to cuidando dele, só passei pra postar a fic mesmo! ^^

Muito obrigada por todos os elogios, vocês são ótimos!

Beijão!

Kagome Christopher


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer:**____**Twilight e os personagens relativos não nos pertencem, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer... Infelizmente. Mas quem sabe um dia ela resolva nos dar! *-***_

_**An Other Breaking Dawn**_

_Por Kagome Christopher e Paulinha Potter_

_**Capítulo 8**_

Já estava começando a me acostumar em andar de avião. A pressão já não fazia tanto efeito como antes, considerando a minha gravidez. Edward, para variar, estava hesitante em andar de avião por conta da minha saúde e, é claro, pelo nosso bebê. Ele estava achando que isso poderia prejudicar a gravidez, mas eu sabia que não traria nenhuma complicação.

Quando o avião começou a descer, as borboletas no meu estômago, que indicava meu nervosismo, começaram a se agitar. Edward percebeu e segurou minha mão fortemente. Tenho certeza que ele sabia o motivo do meu nervosismo. Renée é uma mulher muito imprevisível. Não sei como ela vai reagir a noticia, e eu tinha medo disso. Apertei a mão de Edward assim que o avião parou. Ele me ajudou a levantar e pegou nossa pequena mala no compartimento de bagagem de mão. Como íamos ficar no máximo dois dias, não havia motivo para levar muita coisa.

Saímos do avião sem pressa alguma. Edward alugou um carro e foi dirigindo devagar, o que não era de seu feitio, nas ruas da cidade até a casa de Renée. Provavelmente sua lentidão era para me dar mais tempo para relaxar, mas estava quase tendo o efeito contrário, por mais que eu quisesse demorar a encarar minha mãe.

Ela não sabia que estávamos chegando. Seria uma surpresa dupla. O pior é que nessa cidade não se precisava de casacos pesados, e seria mais complicado esconder a barriga. Eu usava uma camiseta larga que disfarçava um pouco. Nunca pensei que meu desgosto pelo sol e pelo calor seria tão grande. Completamente o oposto de quando fui para Forks morar com Charlie.

Edward parou o carro na frente da casa de Renée. Vi seu carro na garagem, o que indicava que ela estava em casa. Subimos as escadinhas que davam na soleira da porta e tocamos a campainha.

"Já vai!" Ouvi uma voz gritar do outro lado. Não sabia exatamente como aparecer... Queria alguma coisa para esconder melhor essa barriga.

Quem abriu a porta foi Phil. Parecia que ele estava de saída, pois trajava seu conjunto de treino esportivo.

"Bella? Nossa! Que novidade incrível! O que está fazendo aqui? Não sabe o quanto sua mãe tem falado de você. Fala que está com saudade, que quer viajar pra te ver. Ela vai ter uma surpresa e tanto! Nossa... Vocês aí parados e eu aqui tagarelando. Entrem! Entrem!" Disse Phil. Nem consegui me concentrar direito no que ele dizia. O vi pegando as malas da mão de Edward e levar para cima, para o quarto de hóspedes.

"Renée! Desce aqui! Você nem vai acreditar quem veio nos fazer uma visita!" Phil estava estranhamente empolgado para alguém que não tinha o costume de demonstrar o que sente.

Vi minha mãe aparecer na escada com um livro na mão. Parecia estar muito interessada no livro, e até fiquei um pouco preocupada em ela descer as escadas sem olhar, mas no segundo seguinte, ela levantou a cabeça e nos viu parados a frente da porta de entrada.

"BELLA!" Gritou ela, correndo na minha direção, se jogando em meus braços. Edward ficou rígido por um momento, mas como se ela soubesse que precisava ter cuidado comigo, não colocou todo o peso de seu corpo no abraço.

"Bella! Oh Bella! Que saudades! Como é bom ver você!" Ela dizia agarrada a mim com força.

Eu também a abracei forte.

"Também senti muito a sua falta mãe!"

Nos soltamos e ela segurou meu rosto com as mãos, o avaliando.

"Você esta tão linda filha! Como foi a viagem de Lua-de-mel? Você nem teve tempo de me contar ainda."

Isso me fez lembrar do motivo central de eu estar aqui, o que fez meu estomago revirar. Fazia um tempinho que eu não sentia enjôo, e ele veio forte, quase não consegui segurar. Mas agora não era hora de passar mal, eu tinha uma conversa muito longa com a minha mãe, e o fato dela querer saber como foi nossa viagem de Lua-de-mel vai ajudar na hora de contar, apesar de esse ser um assunto que acredito não ser só eu a tentar evitar conversar com a própria mãe.

Comecei falando da imensidão do lugar. A beleza, a natureza, o calor. Tudo. A deixei bem distraída sobre a viagem para que o ponto crucial da história viesse. Ela ficou encantada e, tenho certeza, começou a imaginar como seria estar em uma ilha isolada do mundo com o amor de sua vida.

A conversa foi longa e interessante. Até Phil sentou-se ao lado de Renée e entrou na conversa. Falávamos de viagens, dos nossos casamentos, até que Phil entrou no assunto de gravidez. Enrijeci ao lado de Edward, e ele apertou suas mãos em minha cintura para me acalmar. Entrei na conversa também.

"... seria realmente maravilhoso se isso acontecesse! Você não acha meu amor?" Ouvi Phil perguntar a minha mãe.

"Bem, não sei se estou na idade certa para isso... O que você acha Bella?" Espera ai... O que ela estava me perguntando mesmo? Quando Phil entrou nesse assunto eu fiquei tão desligada que nem percebi que não estava prestando a mínima atenção na conversa. Olhei nos olhos da minha mãe e depois nos de Phil. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

"mmmm..." Disse, como se estivesse pensando no assunto. Olhei para Edward pedindo ajuda. Não queria que minha mãe pensasse que eu não presto mais atenção nas conversas dela.

"Bem, falando somente por mim, acredito que você seja bem nova ainda Renée. Você não gostaria de ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha Bella?" Ele me perguntou me dando a deixa para entender do que a conversa se tratava.

"mmm... AH! Claro! Claro mãe! Você é muito nova ainda. Claro que seria maravilhoso ver a família crescer..." _Mais. _Completei em pensamento.

Então Phil estava tentando convencer minha mãe de ter um filho. Com certeza ia ser muito bizarro ver minha mãe grávida. Não consigo pensar nisso. Meu bebê tendo um tio ou tia também bebê. Ai que eu percebi que ela podia pensar a mesma coisa de mim. Será que ela estava preparada para me ver grávida depois que eu me casei? Será que ela acredita que isso possa acontecer?

"Bella? Você esta me ouvindo?" Ouvi minha mãe dizer, me tirando do transe pela segunda vez.

"Desculpe mãe. O que disse?" Perguntei, olhando em seus olhos.

"O que esta acontecendo filha? Você parece tão distante." Pronto. Acho que essa era a deixa que eu estava esperando para dar a grande novidade.

"É que... Eu... Tenho pensado muito nisso mãe."

"Nisso o que Bella?" Ela me perguntou inocentemente.

"Bem... Em bebês, gravidez."

"Sério? E por quê?" É incrível como ela tem o dom de fazer as pessoas irem direto ao assunto. E o pior é que ela realmente não tinha entendido o que eu quis dizer. Essa era a pior parte de Renée.

"Mãe, você sabe que eu amo muito o Edward e que eu quero viver o resto da minha vida com ele..." _Eternidade, _era o que eu queria dizer, mas precisaria ficar dando explicações demais.

"E que eu _nunca _vou deixar de amá-la e respeitá-la." Completou Edward, acariciando minha barriga.

"Ei ei... O que vocês estão tentando me dizer?" Eu disse que ela tinha o dom de fazer as pessoas irem direto ao assunto.

"Mãe... Com essa historia toda de gravidez... bebês... bem... acho que é a hora certa de te falar." Eu disse com um fio de voz só. "Mãe, eu estou grávida." Apertei mais a mão de Edward na minha barriga e arrisquei uma olhada para Renée.

Ela estava sorrindo. Isso, sorrindo! Como se já soubesse de tudo, como se não esperasse outra coisa. Ela se levantou e sentou ao meu lado, me abraçando com cuidado. Aquele mesmo sorriso no rosto, o sorriso maternal, o sorriso de auxilio, paixão, cuidado e amor de mãe. Quando se afastou, fez um carinho no meu rosto e começou a explicar o que eu exigiria a Edward depois, saber o que ela estava pensando dês da hora que entramos na casa.

"Oh meu bebê! Minha filhinha. Não sei como, mas de algum modo, eu já sabia disso. Eu posso ver em seu olhar, nas suas ações, nas ações de Edward para com você. Pego cada detalhe seu minha pequena, e isso me fez perceber uma mudança muito grande em você." Ela abaixou o olhar para minha barriga. "Oh! De perto da pra ver melhor!" Olhei pra ela interrogativa. "Sua barriguinha. De perto da para ver embaixo das mãos de Edward." Edward tirou as mãos da minha barriga e eu levantei um pouco a camiseta. Renée ficou um tempo olhando para minha pequena barriga de quatro meses, fascinada. Hesitando um pouco entre tocar ou não nela. Por fim, acabou por encostar, com os olhos brilhantes. Eu já estava emocionada demais e chorava enquanto a ouvia "Eu sei que é estranho filha, mas quando o seu bebê nascer, você vai entender que instinto de mãe é instinto de mãe, e é forte. Desde o momento que te vi, eu sabia que tinha algo diferente. Depois que entramos no assunto de gravidez que eu fiquei certa disso." Ela se jogou em meu pescoço novamente, só que com cuidado. "Ai Bella... Estou tão feliz! Vovó Renée! Que lindo!" Meu choro só aumentou com esse abraço compreensivo. Foi mais fácil do que eu pensava.

Quando nos separamos ela se virou para Phil, que também estava sorrindo.

"Parabéns menina. Estou muito feliz por você." Ele me disse, sorrindo e me abraçando.

"Bem..." Começou Renée, limpando as lágrimas do meu rosto. "Imagino que você queira descansar um pouco filha. A viagem pode ter sido um pouco cansativa pra você. Eu e Phil vamos até o mercado fazer umas comprinhas para um jantar especial, enquanto você fica aqui com Edward e descansa OK?" Ela disse, me ajudando a levantar e indo comigo até a porta.

"Obrigada mãe." Eu disse, me agarrando ao seu braço. "Você não sabe o quanto o seu apoio é importante pra mim." A abracei novamente. "Obrigada!" Eu disse.

"Não se preocupe minha menina. Sempre terá a mim do seu lado. Não importa o que aconteça." Ela me disse, acariciando meu rosto. "Bem, o dever me chama. Eu te chamo quando o jantar estiver pronto. Vá descansar. Cuide muito bem dela Edward!" Ela disse, olhando para ele por cima dos meus ombros.

"Não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso Renée." Ele disse, enquanto ela saia. Quando estávamos a sós na casa, Edward me abraçou e sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Que tal você tomar um banho relaxante para espantar o calor e deita na cama para descansar?"

Segui a idéia dele e subi para o quarto de hospedes. Peguei um conjunto simples de verão na minha mala e fui para o banheiro. Durante o banho, fiquei pensando no meu casamento, em como tudo aconteceu rápido demais, em como amar Edward foi a coisa mais incrível que eu já fiz na minha vida, e com certeza, a mais _certa_.

Foi com esses pensamentos na cabeça que eu senti uma vontade tremenda de estar com ele agora. Claro que ele estava a poucos passos de mim, no quarto ao lado, mas a vontade foi crescendo, o que me fez me enrolar na toalha e sair as pressas do banheiro. Acho que Edward estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem percebeu que eu estava indo até lá até eu passar a soleira da porta e fechá-la. Quando ele me viu, só de toalha e com os cabelos pingando, parada na porta, se assustou e correu na minha direção.

"Bella... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Esta se sentindo bem?" Ele perguntava, enquanto acariciava meu rosto com uma mão e me abraçava com o outro.

"Estou com desejo, e se não viesse aqui agora, não sei se poderia agüentar." Ele soltou o ar que desnecessariamente prendia nos pulmões e olhou pra mim divertido.

"E o que você quer agora?" Ele perguntou, já que era a segunda ou terceira vez que eu falava para ele sobre meus desejos.

"Eu quero você." Eu disse, passando as minhas mãos pelo seu pescoço e deixando a toalha cair.

"Como..." Não o deixei dizer mais nada. O beijei com toda minha ferocidade e paixão. Desde quando soube que estava grávida, Edward evitava as relações, evitava encostar em mim quando não estava com todo o controle. Mas é claro que eu confiava nele, e eu estava com tanto desejo, tanta vontade de tê-lo que não o deixaria escapar.

"Bella..." Ele disse, me afastando um pouco, gentilmente. Percebi os seus olhos rodarem meu corpo nu por segundos. "Você sabe que não podemos. Posso acabar te machucando, machucando o nosso filho." O olhei nos olhos, e vi que ele também queria, só estava realmente com medo.

"Edward... Confio minha vida a você. Já fizemos isso durante a gravidez. A única diferença é que não sabíamos ainda."

"Pois é, ainda não sabíamos. E isso muda tudo."

"Não muda nada. Você vai mesmo me fazer passar vontade? Vai mesmo me deixar assim, querendo algo que não posso ter por você estar com medo?" Enquanto dizia isso, o empurrava para a direção da cama. Claro que se ele não estivesse prestando tanta atenção no meu corpo nu, não teria conseguido empurrá-lo. "Vamos meu amor. Por favor. Da última vez não aconteceu nada. Eu não sai machucada. As cabeceiras e travesseiros saíram inteiros. Eu sei que você pode se controlar a ponto de tomar cuidado." Eu disse, o derrubando na cama e subindo em cima dele. Beijei seu pescoço, utilizando as palavras descobertas por mim não faz muito tempo que eu sabia que o fazia atender aos meus pedidos. "_Por favor_."

Sem poder se controlar mais, o desejo tomou conta de Edward e o fez ceder aos meus. Ele se despiu em uma velocidade sem igual. Ele desceu até o meu pescoço, beijando desde a base até meu queixo e depois voltando a base do pescoço. Ele percorreu esse caminho duas vezes antes de continuar e beijar meus seios. Me agarrei aos lençóis da cama tentando controlar um gemido que saiu espremido pela minha boca. Isso só pareceu despertar ainda mais os desejos reprimidos de Edward.

Sua boca se tornou mais voraz contra minha pele, subindo até meus lábios, que estavam famintos pelos dele. Nos beijamos com sede, com desejo. Sua boca gelada e doce era o melhor gosto do mundo. Nossas bocas se separaram e senti seus dedos frios percorrendo minha cintura, me causando arrepios. Sua boca trilhou um caminho pelo meu corpo, passando pelos meus seios, descendo até minha barriga.

Ele ficou algum tempo ali, só dando atenção a minha barriga, ao nosso bebê, beijando-a e acariciando-a, me matando de desejo.

Percebendo meu rosto implorando que continuasse, ele abriu um largo sorriso, como se fosse divertido me atiçar. Mas é exatamente isso que acho que ele está pensando. Soltei um grunhido e senti ele rindo contra minha pele.

Eu estava ali, exposta a sua frente, desejando ser sua mais uma vez. E ele me observava com um olhar indecifrável, quente, diferente da temperatura de sua pele. Seu olhar me queimava, penetrava em minha pele e me fez corar.

Suas mãos trabalhavam pelo meu corpo e eu não conseguia mais agüentar a tentação. Agora eu sabia como Eva se sentira no paraíso. Ter a maçã, a fruta mais suculenta e única do jardim, e não poder prová-la. Implorei a Edward que prosseguisse e foi o que ele fez. E foi o que fizemos.

Algumas coisas realmente não mudam. A comida da minha mãe continuava esquisita, segundo Phil, ocasionando alguns olhares de reprovação de Renée. Por isso quem cozinhou foi Edward, apesar de Renée insistir que éramos convidados e que a comida dela não era tão ruim assim. Esse jantar especial, como Renée o chamou, estava maravilhoso. Lógico, com Edward cozinhando só podia sair algo perfeito. Agora, enquanto terminava o ultimo pedaço de torta de limão, que percebi o quanto comi. Nossa. Eu devo ter entrado em um novo estagio da gravidez, por que comi demais! Se continuar assim, vou ficar um balão!

"É super natural uma grávida comer um pouco a mais." Disse Edward, como se tivesse _lido_ minha mente.

"Só que não tanto desse jeito." Eu disse assustada.

"Não se preocupe Bella. É super normal. Eu comia mais que isso quando estava grávida de você." Disse mamãe, tentando me acalmar um pouco. "Só que depois tive que diminuir um pouco a comida porque o geriatra falou que eu estava a cima do peso." Eu sorri e bocejei, vendo agora o quanto eu estava cansada.

"Será que você não descansou o suficiente querida? Sei que passei tempo demais fora, achei que era o suficiente para te deixar descansar. Mas vejo que não foi." Disse minha mãe. Ao lembrar o motivo de eu não ter descansado, senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e minhas pernas fraquejarem.

"Já que está cansada, é melhor ir dormir. Descanse, que amanhã iremos dar um passeio antes de você voltar para Forks." Ela disse, me empurrando para as escadas.

Edward estava subindo comigo. Acenei pra minha mãe desejando boa noite e entrei no quarto. Coloquei um pijama e me sentei na cama. Edward sentou ao meu lado e me empurrou devagar, até eu estar deitada, enquanto acariciava minha barriga.

"E agora? Ainda está com desejos?" Sorri e corei, pensando na ótima tarde que tivemos.

"Agora não. Agora eu estou cansada." Eu disse, fechando os olhos.

"Então descanse, pois parece que amanhã você terá um dia longo com sua mãe." Ouvi ele falar, enquanto só ficava a escuridão e suas mãos geladas me acariciando.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**N.a.:** Oi gente, tudo bem?? Mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que gostem! ^^

Aliás, muuuuito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews! Sem vocês eu e a Paulinha não teríamos chegado até aqui. Obrigada mesmo, de coração.

Agradeço a todos que desejaram melhoras pro meu cãozinho! *-* Brigada gente!

Uma propagandinha pessoal aqui! XD Estou traduzindo uma fic chamada "A Stained Seduction". A fic ainda está em andamento e por enquanto tem 9 capítulos, mas é MUITO legal e por isso quis trazer para outras pessoas lerem também e talvez gostarem tanto quanto eu! ^^ Quem tiver interesse o link pra fic é esse: .net/s/4857877/1/A_Stained_Seduction

Agradecimentos:

· **LiLi Ylonen**

· **Dani Cullen**

· **Maria Lua**

· **Lunna Cullen**

· **Marininha Potter**: oiee, obrigada pela review! Respondendo a sua pergunta, não vai ser a Renesmee não! ^^ Vai ser um 'bebê diferente' da Renesmee. ^^

· **MimiHidalgo**

· **Marisa Estela**

· **mione03**

· **jessica cullen15**: oi Jessica! O bebê será meio vampiro sim! A diferença é que a gravidez é como se fosse de um bebê normal! ^^ Brigada pela review.

· **Paula**

Muito obrigada gente, vocês são ótimas!

Beijão!!

Kagome Christopher


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer:**____**Edward, Bella e compania não são de nossa autoria. Mas a gente gosta de fazer de conta que são. XD**_

_**An Other Breaking Dawn**_

_Por Kagome Christopher e Paulinha Potter_

_**Capítulo 9**_

**Ponto de vista do Edward**

Naquela noite Bella não falou muito durante o sono. Ela realmente devia estar muito cansada. Se virou diversas vezes na cama sem encontrar uma posição que a agradasse. Palavras como 'quente' e 'Edward' foram as mais pronunciadas. Eu devo admitir que ouvir meu nome saindo de seus lábios durante o sono, saber que ela sonhava comigo, ainda despertava emoções inexplicáveis em mim. Quase podia sentir meu coração imóvel voltar a bater em meu peito.

Em meio ao seu sono ela agarrou meu braço e sorriu. Duvidei por um momento se ela estaria mesmo dormindo, mas então sua testa enrugou e, em meio a grunhidos, a ouvi murmurar "Alice, eu não quero fazer a unha dos pés...". Tive que me segurar para não rir e acordar meu anjo de seu sono profundo.

Desci meus olhos para seu ventre que protegia nosso bebê... _meu_ bebê. Nunca pensei que seria capaz de pronunciar tais palavras. Quando se é vampiro você aprende a bloquear certos assuntos para não se magoar. Mas tornar realidade algo que você aprendeu a ignorar, era uma sensação impossível de expressar em palavras. Nunca pensei que seria capaz de amar outra pessoa tanto quanto amo a Bella. _Minha_ Bella.

Estendi a mão livre para sua pequena barriga, agora já parcialmente visível e a acariciei levemente com medo de acordar minha Bella e meu bebê. Sim, ele estava dormindo porque não reagiu ao meu contato. Saber que ele se movia para mim, e só para mim, era outra sensação inigualável, única. Mas eu sabia que uma hora ele se mexeria para outras pessoas. Não que isso me deixasse triste, mas eu gostava de ser o único.

Depois do amanhecer e do café da manhã, do qual consegui me livrar após dizer à Renée que estava indisposto aquela manhã, ela mandou que eu e Bella nos arrumássemos para um passeio a beira mar. Eu já ia utilizar a desculpa da indisposição mais uma vez quando senti Bella me cutucar e apontar para a janela. Nuvens incomuns nublavam o céu sempre ensolarado de Phoenix. Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Bella e eu não pude fazer nada a não ser corresponder.

"Vão se aprontar logo antes que chova e não possamos sair!" Renée nos apressou e, após um farto café da manhã, ajudei Bella a se levantar e a subir as escadas em direção ao nosso quarto. Ela odiava quando eu fazia isso, a ajudando em tudo. Ela reclamava que não estava inválida, mas eu insistia em ajudá-la. Bella já era atrapalhada demais sozinha e agora ela carregava uma carga muito preciosa.

"Edward, você acha que eu devo usar uma camiseta mais larga ou uma blusa regata mais leve?" Ela me perguntou enquanto escolhia o que vestir. Eu já estava pronto com uma camisa de manga curta preta e uma calça jeans azul. Por um momento ela ficou me encarou enquanto segurava os dois cabides com as roupas que estava em dúvida.

"O que?" Perguntei com um sorriso no rosto.

"Já te falei que você fica lindo de camisa preta? Não que você não seja de qualquer forma, mas o preto te deixa ainda mais deslumbrante." Ela falou ainda sem piscar. Dei meu sorriso tradicional de canto de boca e me aproximei dela. Seu cheiro era inebriante. Se soubesse como ela era bem mais deslumbrante. Se soubesse o que essas crianças do colégio de Forks pensavam dela, de sua beleza singular. Ela era perfeita. Aproximei meus lábios dos dela e dei-lhe um beijo simples, mas febril. Me afastei um pouco de seu rosto apenas para vê-la arfando.

"Gosto mais da blusa." Sussurrei em seu ouvido, me afastando em seguida para deixá-la se recompor e se vestir. Além disso, eu não queria que ela visse meu sorriso de vitória no rosto. Eu adorava deixá-la assim. Era ótimo saber que eu tinha esse efeito nela.

Após alguns segundos Bella pareceu voltar a si e rapidamente se trocou. Colocou a blusa azul que eu tanto amava e uma calça branca. Ela estava linda, como sempre. Deveria ser proibido ser tão linda. Eu odiava esses moleques tendo pensamentos impuros em relação a ela.

"Pronta?" Perguntei estendendo uma mão para ela. Ela sorriu e a aceitou.

"Pronta." Ela respondeu simplesmente e descemos as escadas de mãos dadas. Sua mão quente na minha fria.

Lá em baixo, sua mãe já nos esperava com a bolsa nas mãos ao lado da porta.

"Onde está o Phil?" Bella perguntou notando sua ausência. Eu sabia a resposta, afinal podia ler suas mentes, mas responder seria no mínimo esquisito. Deixei que Renée fizesse isso em meu lugar.

"Saiu para o treino. Ele desmarcou ontem para poder jantar conosco. Mas hoje não permitiram." Renée exibiu um sorriso triste. Era óbvio que ela sentia falta dele e eu não precisava ler sua mente para saber. "Podemos ir?" Bella e eu acenamos com a cabeça, seguindo-a pela porta.

A casa não ficava longe da praia, portanto tivemos que caminhar apenas alguns quarteirões até chegarmos. Era bom que Bella fizesse exercícios. Estando em Forks ela mal podia sair de casa.

Enquanto caminhávamos, Bella e Renée conversavam animadamente sobre o bebê. Bella contava a ela sobre como Alice tentara a arrastar para o shopping e como Charlie reagira à novidade, arrancando resmungos de desaprovação por porte de Renée na parte de Charlie.

_Bella? É a Bella?_

Algum pensamento soou em minha cabeça . Alguém que conhecia Bella estava por perto, e o pior, era uma 'voz' masculina. Bella me encarou quando parei para olhar ao redor. Mas antes que ela pudesse me perguntar alguma coisa, a mesma voz de minha cabeça falou, agora em voz alta.

"Bella?" Um garoto loiro de olhos azuis se aproximou de nós. Não tinha muito mais do que 1,75 de altura e era magro. O tipo perfeito para não querer que se aproxime de sua namorada. O garoto me lembrava muito de Mike, o que me pareceu um ótimo motivo para se ter ciúme.

"Dylan?" Ouvi Bella perguntar em voz alta tentando se certificar. Então ela conhecia o garoto. Sua mão se soltou da minha para poder abraçá-lo. Um rosnado baixo saiu involuntariamente de minha garganta e Bella, após o abraço, me encarou com olhos irritados. Eu sabia que não deveria fazer isso, mas é difícil controlar seus sentimentos diante do Mike Newton de Phoenix.

_Ela está tão linda. Forks fez bem a ela, está mais linda do que antes._

Apertei minhas mãos com força para tentar me segurar e me manter em silêncio, apenas escutando.

Bella tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto quando se virou para mim e Renée para apresentar o pequeno importuno.

"Mãe se lembra do Dylan?"

"Claro que sim, como poderia me esquecer?" Renée o cumprimentou com um abraço e um beijo no rosto, como a mãe que cumprimenta o escolhido preferido para se casar com sua filha. Cerrei ainda mais meus olhos. Eu estava começando a ficar paranóico e eu sabia disso.

"Como vai a senhorita? Está mais jovem! O que anda fazendo Renée?" Sua intimidade e o modo como bajulava a mãe de _minha mulher_ me dava náuseas. Era ainda pior que Mike Newton, era quase Jacob Black.

"Oh, por favor, está me deixando sem graça." Renée riu.

"E esse é Edward." Bella apontou para mim um pouco receosa. Era terrível não saber o que ela estava pensando. Mas ela deveria saber que eu não compraria briga com um reles humano frágil... a menos que tivesse um bom motivo. E o modo como ele agia era o motivo perfeito.

"Olá Edward." Ele apenas acenou com uma mão. Seus instintos com certeza o mandavam não se aproximar. Ainda mais agora com a raiva que emanava de meu corpo. Com certeza eu era o monstro mais assustador de todos para ele agora.

_Edward, é? Quem seria? Um amigo ou um primo distante? Será que ela o trouxe de Forks? Namorado não deve ser, Bella não quis sair nem comigo._

A última parte de seu pensamento fez um sorriso surgir em meu rosto, tomando o lugar da carranca. Acenei com a cabeça, como se o cumprimentasse.

_Carinha esquisito. Será que a Bella voltou de vez? Desistiu daquela cidadezinha irritante? Quando ouvi no colégio que Bella tinha preferido ficar em Forks a voltar eu não acreditei. Ela odiava aquele lugar. Acho que o pai deve tê-la obrigado._

Senti uma vontade incontrolável de rir. O garoto devia ser cego para não ver que estávamos de mãos dadas até o momento de sua aparição. Ou para não ver nossas alianças na mão esquerda. Ou para não reparar na barriga de Bella com meu filho crescendo dentro dela.

Não me importava os pensamentos a meu respeito. Eu já estava acostumado com garotos me achando esquisito e garotas tendo ataques do coração. Eu só não permitiria nenhum pensamento hostil a respeito de Bella. Mas pelo que pude perceber o garoto era louco por ela. E isso só me irritou ainda mais.

"E então? Voltou para ficar?" o menino perguntou com sua voz irritante.

"Não, apenas vim visitar minha mãe e deixá-la atualizada com o que está se passando em Forks." Minha Bella lhe respondeu animada.

"Está morando em Forks ainda?"

"Sim, não é tão ruim quanto parecia. Na verdade estou achando o clima de Phoenix completamente irritante." Ela respondeu para o meu prazer. O garoto fez uma careta.

"Então... não vai mais voltar?"

"Vou. Mas só para fazer visita." Bella me olhou e sorriu. Sorri de volta para meu anjo.

_O que está havendo? Ela sorriu pra ele? Quem é ele afinal?_

Agora ele parecia com Jéssica. Era cômico como todas as pessoas de Forks cabiam em uma só.

"E quais são as novidades?" Ele perguntou animado. Bella voltou para o meu lado e segurou minha mão, para meu prazer pessoal. Os olhos do menino desceram para nossas mãos, finalmente notando que nosso relacionamento não era de parentesco. Pelo menos não do modo que ele pensava. "Vocês estão namorando?" Seus olhos permaneciam em nossas mãos unidas. Seu rosto inexpressivo.

"Na verdade... estamos casados." Bella respondeu encabulada enquanto a mão livre coçava a cabeça.

"Ca- ca- ca... CASADOS?" O menino gritou, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam na hora.

_Como assim casados? Mas eu achei que ela não queria nada com ninguém e... e... Como assim estão casados? Ela nem me chamou para o casamento._

Ele estava completamente confuso. Me segurei para não gargalhar na sua cara. Mas o assustei quando respondi seus pensamentos.

"Desculpe não tê-lo chamado, foi uma cerimônia pequena apenas com a família e amigos íntimos. Bella não queria nada muito sofisticado." Pisquei para ela que ruborizou. Eu amava quando seu rosto corava. Era lindo. Eu sentiria falta do seu rubor quando tivesse que transformá-la. Mas eu não queria ter que pensar nisso agora. _Dylan_ era o assunto no momento.

_Amigos íntimos? Eu sou o que? Eu era o melhor amigo de Bella, o seu melhor amigo. O que esse cara está pensando que eu sou?_

O menino tentou se recompor e parecer natural quando voltou a nos encarar. Deu um sorriso forçado.

"Desculpe Dylan, mas aconteceu tudo tão rápido e tiveram algumas, bem... complicações. Foi dentro de casa a cerimônia, a irmã dele que organizou. Por favor, não fique chateado comigo." Bella pediu, seu rosto era triste. Por que ela tinha que ficar triste por causa desse verme?

"Mais algum grande acontecimento que eu não saiba?" Ele perguntou casualmente, sorrindo.

"Bem, na verdade há sim e foi por isso que viemos pra cá." Bella sorria agora, não sei se por achar que o amigo a havia perdoado ou se era pela notícia. "Eu e o Edward vamos ter um bebê."

"COMO É?" ele gritou novamente. Meus ouvidos estavam reclamando que odiavam a voz do garoto tanto quanto eu o odiava. Mas ele estava completamente atordoado, sem ação alguma, encarando a barriga de Bella.

"Bella está grávida. Esperando um filho meu. Não é maravilhoso?" Usei a voz mais apaixonada que consegui e olhei para Bella. Ela percebeu o que eu estava fazendo e pude ver reprovação em seus olhos. Mas eu não podia me controlar. O menino estava brincando comigo.

"Dylan, você está bem?" Bella perguntou após algum tempo sem que o ele piscasse.

"Oh, sim... sim! Estou bem Bella, me desculpe. Foi o choque da notícia. Tudo muito diferente de como eu me lembrava e de como achava que você estaria." Ele falou meio absorto ainda.

"Quer se sentar e tomar uma água com a gente?" Ela lhe perguntou e eu desejava imensamente que ele respondesse que não. Sua mente estava ilegível, se é que posso chamar assim. O menino estava completamente confuso e não fazia sentido algum o que ele pensava.

"Não, muito obrigado Bella. Eu tenho que ir, minha mãe está me esperando em casa para levá-la para fazer compras. Uma outra hora a gente se encontra. Quando voltar a Phoenix me avise."

"Pode deixar. Diga para sua mãe que mandei 'oi'"

"Eu direi. Prazer em revê-la Bella. Renée." Ele acenou para cada uma e depois me olhou. "Edward." Falou amargamente.

"Dylan." Respondi com o mesmo tom, passando por trás de Bella e a abraçando pela cintura, pousando minhas mãos sobre sua barriga. Ela colocou suas mãos sobre as minhas. O garoto cerrou os olhos e tomou seu caminho. Eu sabia que levar a mãe para fazer compras era apenas uma desculpa, mas estava perfeitamente bem para mim.

Quando ele não estava mais a nossa vista, voltamos a andar. Renée pediu para pararmos por um momento para que comprasse água de coco para nós três. Rapidamente agradeci e acrescentei que não precisava se preocupar comigo, eu era alérgico ao coco. Seria difícil me desviar de todas as alimentações, mas amanhã voltaríamos a Forks e a vida normal, eu tinha que agüentar apenas mais hoje. Pela Bella.

Assim que Renée saiu em direção a barraquinha que vendia os cocos, guiei Bella até um banco e nos sentamos. Ela se virou para mim me encarando.

"O que foi aquilo?" ela me perguntou.

"Aquilo o que?" Fingi não saber do que ela estava falando, mas eu não conseguia enganá-la.

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando."

"Bella, ele estava me tirando do sério. Aquele moleque tem sentimentos por você." Terminei fechando a cara. Ela, ao contrário, abriu um sorriso enorme. "O que foi?" perguntei suspeitando. Já cansei de pensar que queria poder ler seus pensamentos.

"Você estava com ciúme do _Dylan_?" ela enfatizou o nome dele, como se fosse a coisa mais anormal do mundo. Não respondi, apenas suspirei. Ela começou a gargalhar. "Ora, por favor, Edward! Não tem porque ter ciúme. Dylan era só meu amigo do ginásio. Mas você é a pessoa que eu amo, que eu escolhi, meu marido, meu melhor amigo e o pai do meu filho. A pessoa com quem vou passar o resto da eternidade... literalmente." Ela tinha razão. Como sempre. Abri um sorriso enorme para ela. Nossos rostos se aproximaram e, ignorando as pessoas que passavam e nos olhavam admirando, o que era de praxe, nos beijamos calorosamente. Seus lábios tão macios, seu cheiro que me enlouquecia. Tudo nela me atiçava. Ela era exatamente meu tipo de heroína.

Ouvimos alguém limpar a garganta ao nosso lado e quebramos nosso beijo.

"Desculpe atrapalhar os pombinhos, mas o que acham de voltarmos? Já está quase na hora do almoço." Renée estava parada segurando dois cocos com dois canudos em cada um. Bella pegou um e ela ficou com o outro.

Bella e eu sorrimos um para o outro e assentimos nos levantando e, ao lado de Renée, caminhamos de volta para casa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**N.a.: **_Oi gente! Tudo bem com vocês? Faz tempo que não atualizo a fic, né? Desculpa gente, eu e a Paulinha já escrevemos há algum tempo esse capítulo, mas estou com alguns problemas emocionais sérios que estão afetando a minha saúde, por isso estava sem tempo. Me desculpa mesmo galera! Prometo que o próximo sairá mais rápido!_

_Muitíssimo obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e comentando. Vocês são demais gente! Fazemos isso por vocês e vocês nos dão a força que precisamos, obrigada mesmo!_

_Beijão! Espero que gostem!_

_Kagome Christopher_


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Disclaimer:**____**Edward, Bella e compania não são de nossa autoria. Mas a gente gosta de fazer de conta que são. **__**XD**_

_**An Other Breaking Dawn**_

_Por __Kagome Christopher e Paulinha Cullen_

_**Capítulo 10**_

**Ponto de vista da Bella.**

O tempo passa e sem que percebamos. Um mês. Já faz um mês que eu voltei da casa da minha mãe. Não estava acreditando nisso. Queria tanto que o tempo passasse mais devagar. Tudo bem que eu estava louca para ter meu bebê nos braços, mas tem algumas coisas que começam a vir na minha cabeça que não estou preparada para pensar por conta do repentino crescimento do nosso _milagre_, que agora se encontrava com cinco meses.

Como por exemplo, quanto mais o tempo passa, mais eu me aterrorizo com o parto. Todos dizem, "R_elaxa Bella, ainda tem tempo para isso_." Mas eu não tenho culpa se vem na minha cabeça cada vez que o sinto chutar. Eu ainda estava assustada com isso, mas fazia de tudo para não demonstrar. Outra coisa é que eu me sinto tão bem com ele dentro de mim, protegido na minha barriga...

Eu estava agora na cozinha, sentada a mesa degustando uma deliciosa torta de morango que Edward fez pra mim. Meus desejos estavam deixando ele boa parte do dia, e da madrugada, preso na cozinha. Claro que ele não reclamava de nada. Até gostava porque conseguia algo pra fazer nas noites.

"Nossa Edward... Está delicioso!!" Eu disse, pegando mais um pedaço.

"Vai com calma Bella. Sabe que não pode comer com pressa desse jeito." Ele disse, me ajudando a por o pedaço no meu prato.

"Fique tranqüilo." Eu dizia, entre uma mordida e outra. "Estou comendo na minha velocidade normal." Falei, o ouvindo dar uma risadinha baixa enquanto me assistia comer.

Claro que as minhas refeições nunca eram normais, já que sou a única que come por aqui. Emmett continuava com as suas brincadeirinhas, e sempre que ele aparecia tinha uma nova. Eu não estava preparada para o que ele ia dizer quando entrou na cozinha e me viu quase acabando a torta inteira.

"Nossa Bella," Ele disse, rindo alto. "Nunca pensei que um dia veria alguém comer mais que aquele lobo maluco que você chama de amigo." Enrijeci. Lobo maluco. Jacob Black. Meu santo Deus! Como eu pude esquecer de Jake? Estou há meses sem dar notícias! Não sei como ele não veio me procurar ainda.

Percebi Edward direcionar um olhar assassino para o irmão, que pareceu não se importar e começou a rir alto. "Foi mal maninho. Espero que se você for brigar com o cachorro, me avise antes." E saiu rindo da cozinha. Parecia até que ele tinha feito isso de propósito.

"Edward, eu preciso contar a ele." O vi revirar os olhos. "Por favor, não aja desse jeito. Sabe que preciso. Ele é meu amigo, e não posso esconder algo tão sério assim dele. Ele já vai ficar super revoltado por eu ter esperado tanto pra contar."

"Bella, você não acha que se ele quisesse saber, ele já não teria vindo te procurar? Ou ligado para Charlie?" Claro que o assunto Jacob era complicado para Edward, mas eu precisava insistir.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu ligo pra ele e peço para nos encontrar em algum lugar depois que voltarmos do ultrassom. Pode ser?" Eu olhava nos olhos dele, tentando decifrar sua careta.

"Bella, tem certeza disso?"

"Tenho Edward. Já tem dois motivos pra ele ficar chateado. Não quero que essa lista cresça."

"Dois?"

"Sim." Eu disse, revirando os olhos, me levantando com um pouco de dificuldade. "Um por eu não ter contado em cinco meses, e outro por eu simplesmente estar grávida."

"Oras..." O ouvi reclamar enquanto me ajudava com a cadeira. "Estamos casados. Temos todo o direito de ter filhos."

"Claro, a não ser pelo fato de ele achar que você NÃO pode ter filhos." Eu disse, seguindo o caminho de nosso quarto para eu poder me arrumar para ir à consulta ao médico. Pensando bem, deu pra ver que isso seria mais difícil do que eu pensava.

Cheguei ao quarto e fui direto ao banheiro. As vontades só vêm aumentado junto com o crescimento da barriga. Me troquei, escovei os dentes e saí, indo de encontro ao celular que Edward me dera há algum tempo. Abri o pequeno aparelho e disquei o número da casa de Billy.

"Alô?" Não era Jake. Mas mesmo assim respondi com animação. "Olá Billy!"

"Bella? Wou! Bella há quanto tempo! Como está? Onde esteve? Por que não mandou mais notícias?" Ele dizia, atropelando as próprias palavras.

"Eu estou ótima Billy, obrigada. Desculpe não ter entrado em contato, é que tinham algumas coisas que eu precisava resolver."

"Nossa... E demorou, hem. Haha. Jake vai ficar louco. Você quer falar com ele?"

"Claro! Obrigada Billy." Depois disso, só ouvi uma gritaria do outro lado da linha. Um estrondo forte e algo se quebrando. Fiz uma careta imaginando Jacob derrubando a casa só para vir atender meu telefonema e me senti ainda mais culpada. Me sentei na cama e recostei em travesseiros fofos, vendo Edward entrar no quarto e se sentar ao meu lado.

"Bella!? Bella!? É você?" A voz dele estava histérica e urgente. Pensei que depois do nosso último encontro, no meu casamento, ele não ia querer falar mais comigo.

"Olá Jake!" Falei, ouvindo ele soltar um suspiro.

"Bella, posso saber por que ficou tanto tempo sem dar notícias? Comecei a achar que o seu sanguessuga tinha te matado na..." Sei que ele não tinha forças para continuar. A lembrança da minha afirmação em querer uma lua de mel normal o fez subir pelas paredes.

"Desculpe Jake. Tive muitas coisas para resolver." Ele interpretou mal a minha frase, e sua voz ficou alterada quando respondeu.

"Coisas para resolver né? Como por exemplo, se concentrar para não matar ninguém?" Fiquei pasma. Há pouco tempo ele disse que ainda lutaria por mim, mesmo se eu me transformasse em vampira, agora ele vem agir assim comigo? Olhei para Edward e vi que seus olhos estavam negros de raiva. Respirei fundo e respondi a mesma altura, enquanto acariciava minha barriga inconscientemente.

"Não Jacob. Coisas como meu casamento e visitas a minha mãe." Eu disse no mesmo tom de voz. Sei que dessa maneira ele entenderia que eu continuo humana.

"Ah! Claro. Desculpe Bells. Entenda que ainda é difícil pra mim pensar em você como uma sanguessuga."

"Sei... Olha Jacob, eu tenho um compromisso agora, mas gostaria de me encontrar com você, contar as _novidades._" Eu disse meio apreensiva.

"Claro. Que horas o seu sanguessuga te trará a fronteira?"

"Bem..." Olhei para Edward, ele estava rindo. "Na verdade, Edward também quer participar da conversa. Então, acho que não poderá ser em La Push."

"Rá! Claro... Claro... E onde você gostaria de se encontrar comigo?"

Ainda olhando para Edward, pensei em um lugar seguro para conversarmos.

"Que tal a clareira? A mesma em que vocês lutaram contra os Recém Nascidos?" Estremeci. Aquela lembrança ainda era meio dura pra mim. Edward me abraçou forte, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

"Claro. Pode ser."

"Às cinco da tarde OK? Por favor, não se atrase."

"Nossa. Parece até que você está marcando um encontro." _Ou a hora de uma luta livre, _acrescentei em pensamento.

"Jacob é serio."

"Ta, Ok... Ok... Estarei lá."

"Ótimo. Até mais. Tchau." E fechei o pequeno aparelho prata.

"Ele pegou pesado?"

"Um pouco." Eu disse, me aninhando em seus braços fortes. "Mas no estilo dele."

"Porque na clareira?"

"Porque sei que é mais seguro para a cidade." Eu disse, rindo.

"Para a cidade?"

"É, para o caso de Jacob sair do normal e querer quebrar alguma coisa." O sorriso saiu de seu rosto, me olhando sério.

"Bella, você está dizendo que a reação dele não vai ser boa?"

"Não Edward, estou dizendo que ele vai ser se tornar um lobo descontrolado." Os olhos de Edward estavam negros novamente quando olhei pra ele.

"Então você não vai."

"Não seja bobo Edward."

"Pode ser perigoso Bella."

"Edward, ele não vai me atacar."

"Como você pode saber?"

"Simplesmente sei." Eu disse, me levantando. "Agora vamos que precisamos nos encontrar com Carlisle."

A ida ao hospital foi mais silenciosa do que eu pensava. Edward estava mesmo preocupado com o fato de Jacob poder perder o controle. Mas sei que com Edward do meu lado, nada poderia acontecer. Tirei esses pensamentos da cabeça assim que entramos na sala de Carlisle. O consultório dele no hospital era bem simples, mas ao mesmo tempo muito aconchegante. Com as paredes brancas sem nenhum detalhe, uma mesa grande no centro. Na extremidade direita tinha uma maca também branca, e na esquerda, ele mandara colocar a máquina de ultrassom.

Entramos na sala e Carlisle sorriu para nós. Me indicou uma cadeira na frente da mesa para que pudéssemos conversar.

"Que bom que chegaram meninos. Como se sente hoje Bella?" Perguntou o vampiro-médico, com o seu tom profissional.

"Estou me sentindo bem, só um pouco cansada. É complicado achar uma posição favorável pra dormir." Eu disse, tentando esconder um bocejo.

"Haha. Aproveite agora, porque isso só tende a piorar." Deixei meus ombros cairem. Eu já sabia disso, mas é complicado ouvir de uma voz profissional. "Relaxe Bella. Com o tempo você vai se acostumar. Bem, podemos começar?"

Ele se levantou e me guiou até o aparelho encostado à parede. Me deitei na maca e esperei que ele o preparasse. Se virando para mim, Carlisle levantou minha blusa e colocou um papel toalha na barra da minha calça, espalhando um gel pela minha barriga, colocando o aparelho por cima. Achei estranho. Não senti o arrepio do encontro gelado das mãos de Carlisle e nem do gel, mas depois que senti Edward segurar minha mão, me virei pra ele e sorri, esquecendo isso por um momento. Me virei para o monitor. No começo eram somente borrões intangíveis, mas depois as imagens foram se formando. Pude ver um dos pesinhos quando Carlisle colocou a maquininha na lateral da minha barriga. Para variar, me emocionei muito e senti as lágrimas inundarem meus olhos. Edward apertava forte minha mão e olhava firme o monitor, com uma expressão assustada e feliz, muito feliz.

"Aqui está, o bebê de vocês." Ouvi Carlisle dizer, e vi a imagem se formar no monitor. O nosso _Milagre_ estava logo ali. Inteirinho, se mexendo levemente, flutuando dentro de mim. Quase que não consegui mais ver por conta dos meus olhos marejados. Edward se inclinou e me beijou, dizendo coisas que não entendi. Coisas como, _"É perfeito!"_ _"Incrível!",_ _"Meu bebê!". _Meu bebê... Nosso bebê... Olhei novamente o monitor, sentindo meu sorriso se alargar.

"Gostariam de saber o sexo?" Perguntou Carlisle, me tirando de meus pensamentos. Olhei para Edward e seus olhos estavam brilhando. Tenho certeza de que se ele pudesse, estaria chorando tanto quanto eu. Ele me olhava intensamente e eu sabia que ele queria saber o sexo do nosso bebê.

"Sim..." Eu disse, em uma voz fraca. Carlisle sorriu e moveu o aparelhinho que apertava levemente minha barriga, entrando em uma posição boa para identificar o sexo. "Aqui está." Disse Carlisle. Vi Edward arregalar os olhos. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido identificar qual era. O sorriso de Edward se alargou ainda mais, se é que isso fosse possível. Olhei pra ele interrogativa, e ele me respondeu com a voz falha. Falha? Nossa... Nunca o vi falhar a voz.

"Bella. Amor... Obrigado! Obrigado por tudo! Você é fantástica!" Olhei pra ele interrogativa. Ainda não tinha conseguido identificar. Ele sorriu pra mim, aquele meio sorriso que eu tanto gosto. "Bella... É um menino amor... Vamos ter um menininho!" Meu sorriso cresceu, e mais lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos.

"Um menino..." Consegui sussurrar, olhando o monitor.

"Gostariam que eu imprimisse uma foto pra vocês?" Perguntou Carlisle, visivelmente emocionado também.

"Claro!" Ouvi Edward dizer apressadamente. Carlisle mexeu em algumas máquinas ao lado do monitor e me entregou um papel com a imagem perfeita do nosso _Milagre. _

Depois de feito, Carlisle desligou o monitor e começou a limpar a minha barriga, retirando o gel com um pano úmido. Quando o gel foi todo retirado, Carlisle encostou na minha barriga novamente, mas eu não senti o arrepio gelado que sempre sentia quando um dos Cullen encostava em minha pele. Arregalei os olhos e também coloquei a mão lá. Estava gelada. Minha barriga estava muito gelada, como a pele de Edward. Peguei sua mão e a coloquei em minha pele, e não a senti gelada como sempre. Estava morna, quase normal. Arregalei os olhos, olhando para a mão dele de encontro a minha pele.

"Alguma coisa errada Bella?" Ele perguntou, preocupado.

"Não esta sentindo isso?" Ele me olhou interrogativo. "Edward... Eu não estou sentindo sua mão gelada. Ela esta morna, quase normal." Eu disse, olhando em seus olhos.

"O que está querendo dizer?" Perguntou Edward. Eu nem tive tempo de responder, pois Carlisle colocou sua mão de novo em mim e respondeu.

"Não se preocupem tanto. Deve ser normal ter alguns sintomas vampirescos, já que ele é um meio-vampiro." Respondeu ele, sorrindo, acariciando minha barriguinha. Sorri de volta, mas meu sorriso morreu depois de um pensamento passar pela minha cabeça.

"Carlisle, será que podem vir outros sintomas?" Perguntei, enquanto era ajudada por Edward a me sentar na maca.

"Não sei te dizer exatamente Bella. Está preocupada com o que exatamente?" Perguntou ele, enquanto se sentava na frente de sua mesa.

"Hmmmm... Com sangue." Ouvi uma risada sair da boca de Edward.

"Você acha que pode chegar a ora de eu precisar tomar sangue para saciar a fome do bebê? Digo... Se ele é um meio vampiro... Pode acontecer... Né?".

"Olha Bella, eu não sei te dizer, porque além de toda gravidez ser diferente, nunca acompanhei uma gravidez cujo pai é vampiro. Sei que seus desejos não passam de desejos por alimentos humanos, mas não posso dizer o que pode acontecer."

"Entendo..." Respondi, descendo da maca e arrumando minhas roupas. Tenho certeza que isso vai ficar na minha cabeça por mais algum tempo, ou melhor, pela gravidez inteira.

"Carlisle..." Me virei para Edward e ele estava sério. Seu olhar estava apertado, assim como sua mão em minha cintura. "Você disse que o bebê pode ter sintomas vampíricos... Isso inclui a força?" Entendi o que Edward quis dizer. Ele estava preocupado com o fato do bebê poder me machucar.

Carlisle ficou olhando Edward por um momento, o momento que precisava para entender que Edward estava lendo a mente dele.

"Ei! Da pra me incluir na conversa? É sobre mim que estão conversando." Eu disse, nervosa.

"Fique tranqüila Bella." Disse Carlisle. "Não há nada a temer. Nós vamos cuidar de você." Fiquei feliz com o comentário, mas ao mesmo tempo muito preocupada, não era uma resposta exata para a minha pergunta.

Saímos do hospital com a intenção de ir direto à clareira. Edward ainda estava muito rígido em seu lugar, ao contrario de mim, que admirava a foto do nosso menininho. Quando dei por mim, já encarávamos Jacob pela janela do carro.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**N.a.:**__ Oi gente, tudo bem com vocês??? Feliz 2010 pra todos!!! *-*_

_Queria primeiramente pedir desculpas a todos pela demora absurda do capítulo. Eu estava estudando pro vestibular e a Paulinha estava com várias coisas para fazer pra faculdade. Na verdade esse capítulo já está pronto há um bom tempo. Faz muito tempo que não escrevemos um capítulo novo. Mas vamos retomar assim que possível, prometo._

_Eu queria mesmo era reescrever a fic... não sei, sinto que está faltando algo, ou que tudo foi muito rápido! _

_Enquanto isso, estou traduzindo uma fic chamada "Blood Lines" que vou começar a postar aqui no site, espero que vocês acompanhem e gostem enquanto não sai capítulo novo aqui! ^^ Essa fic é a minha predileta, espero que gostem tanto quanto eu! ^-^_

_Aliáááás!! Queria avisar que "Rosette Cullen" sou eu também. Na verdade esse é meu Nick atualmente. Só que não consigo mudar no site porque alguém já está usando... o que me irritou profundamente!! Ò_ó Mas tudo bem! T___T É só pra deixar vocês saberem que "Rosette Cullen" sou eu mesma "Kagome Christopher", okay??_

_Queria agradecer de coração por todos os comentários recebidos! Gente, vocês são ótimos! Amo vocês!! Graças a vocês nós temos forças pra continuar a escrever essa fic pra vocês, que mesmo depois de tanto tempo continuar enviando suas reviews e lendo a história. Muitíssimo obrigada!!_

_Beijão pra vocês!!_

_Rosette Cullen_


End file.
